The Cold Room
by Asher Elric
Summary: THird year AU. Harry learns about his long lost Godfather and about the Marauder's. can a lonley Werewolf, the boy who lived, and an azkaban escapee become a family once more? Sirius and Remus adopt Harry fic! epilogue now up! finished!
1. The Freak

_**The Cold Room**_

**_Chapter 1 -- Dreams_**

_The inkiness of black surrounded him, beat him, and made him cry out in fright. This blackness made him question his beliefs about his life, made him wish he was anywhere else but there. Made him want to be dead! Like how he was supposed to be._

_He was supposed to be Harry James Potter – the Golden child of Gryffindor, the Boy-Who-Live and the one person who could get rid of Voldemort. But he did not believe it, he could not believe it! All he wanted was the freedom to do as he chose and not have to worry about Voldemort coming after him._

_The small room did not help either – he did not like being in the cupboard. But all of these feelings clashed. At first he did not mind, it was almost a sanctuary, at other times he hated it with a loathing he had never felt before (Not even for Voldemort), and then it all changed to feelings that he could not give voice too._

_It was a mockery, one that he could not live with any longer._

Harry snapped from his induced stupor; he was in the dorm room. Ron was snoring quietly, Dean was half way off his bed, Seamus was cuddling his pillow and Neville was sleep-talking about some other plant or something. Harry sighed and whipped the sweat from his eyes. Usually he didn't have much trouble sleeping at Hogwarts – but this time it was different. It was more welcome than dream about his parents, though, hearing them was bad enough, he did not want to have to watch it.

However, once again his thought came to the cupboard under the stairs that he had been forced to occupy once again – he figured that now he at least knew why he hated the potions cupboard, it was because it reminded him of the one at the Dursley's. Maybe that was why he would rather someone else go and get the ingredients.

He flopped back into his bed and sighed; this was not the time to be doing this! He had other things to be worried about! He had an essay to write for Defense, he had to worry about Sirius Black trying to kill him…and he had to worry about the up coming Quidditch game.

He could not afford to not get any sleep! And then he didn't care anymore. He would rather be awake then dreaming about that cursed place he had found a hiding spot in. It was a place where he could hide his freakishness because everyone was ashamed of it.

_Not everyone_, Harry contradicted himself. Ron was a boy-wizard, and Hermione was a girl-witch, soon they would grow up and become great wizards and witches and they would be happy and everything would be the same. Time would go on as it always did and things would be great!

Now, if he didn't feel like such a freak…he'd be happy! But, he was….he could talk to snakes, he could feel Voldemort, he could do all of these things and yet he was to the wizarding world just what he was to his muggle relatives…he was just a freak!

Harry sighed again and tried to go back to sleep – he wished he had grown up with a loving family. He wished he wasn't the boy-that-lived, he wished he had his parents back, and he wished he wasn't a freak.

* * *

"Harry, please stay after class," Lupin whispered into Harry's ear as he passed to the front in order to begin – Harry looked after him with shock, he had hoped that Lupin wouldn't notice, but who was he kidding? Lupin noticed everything even if he didn't say anything. Harry was in pain for the duration of the class and when it finally ended with another free written essay, he had told Hermione and Ron to go to lunch without him and that he would catch up with them as soon as possible.

Lupin looked at his watch, and satisfied with what he saw; he nodded and bid Harry to come with him to his office. Harry followed the man and even though this wasn't his first time in the office itself, it felt homely, even with all the weird bones scattered about the place.

"So, Harry, here is that essay you turned in, I was wondering…"

"I'm sorry, Professor, it was practice I mixed the two up," Harry explained rather horridly.

"Do not apologize, I remember a class mate who did that once…except that class mate had hexed the parchment to prank the Professor and he got himself two full months of detention," Lupin said with a small smile.

"Was it my Dad?" Harry asked.

"No, no, but James did find it amusing," with that Lupin looked pointedly at Harry.

"But don't you get any idea's," he said.

"If I did, I wouldn't pull it on you," Harry replied.

"Ah…I shouldn't have told you that," Lupin looked down at his desk as if he were being chastised by Professor McGonagall.

"I won't tell a soul," Harry said.

"As for you're essay you mistakenly turned in…I graded it, however I would like to know if…"

"No," Harry said.

"No? is there anything you want help with?" Lupin asked.

"I know you're just trying to help, but that was forever ago, they let me have Dudley's second bedroom after…" Harry stopped himself there. Lupin was such a nice man and Harry felt as if he could tell him anything at all!

"I understand if you don't want to tell me, I shant tell anyone of the essay, just know that I will keep it secret between you and myself, Professor/Student information private and everything," Lupin said.

"Thank you, sir, I appreciate it," Harry replied. Lupin handed Harry's essay back and the boy stuffed it into his bag.

"Just know, that if you do need help, that I would be happy to help in any way I can," Lupin said.

"Yes sir, I need to go, Magical Creatures is next and Hagrid has some of the most interesting," Harry muttered.

"Yes, yes, and don't forget luncheon," Lupin stood.

"Yes sir, see you next class," Harry said and hurried out of the office. Lupin watched the young man go. He wasn't happy at all to _assume_ that Harry Potter, his best friends son, had a cupboard as a room, and Lupin did not want to think more about what other horror's the young man's Aunt and Uncle had done to the boy. That would only get the wolf inside him upset.

_Oh James, if only you and Lily had lived….thing would have been different…_Lupin thought as he himself exited the office to get some lunch.

* * *

A/N – This is just the prologue. I decided to re-write everything! I hope you like it! 


	2. The Letter

_Dedicated too Golden Lass, for her one review and her awesome idea's! Love you!_

A/N – At first this was only supposed to be a one-shot, however…here is the second chapter! Please review! By the way, this is a Lupin-adopts-Harry fic!

_**The Cold Room**_

Harry was glad to finally be out of Potions class – Snape had been exceedingly nasty this morning, and Harry had to get the potions ingredients because he had been paired with Malfoy and that git used his bloody injured arm as an excuse to not do half of the work. Despite that, Snape had been forced to give Harry a good mark, it wasn't the best potion, but it wasn't worse than Neville's, who had blown up half the room and most of the students had sludged out of the room with green goo all over their hair and robes.

"Harry, you all right?" Ron asked. Harry looked at his two best friends before giving them a small smile.

"Did you find it all that hard to not laugh at those Slytherins?" Harry asked, it had only been Slytherin students who got covered in the green goo, and the rest of the class had been in stitches over that small fact.

"That was funny! Too bad it wasn't on purpose, then I could say brilliant!" Ron replied, waving his hands in the air.

"I don't think that's a good idea in Snape's class – did you see how red in the face he got?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but my Uncle can turn purple," Harry shrugged; basically, Snape going red in the face wasn't as bad or impressive as Uncle Vernon going Purple!

"Does he get mad often?" Hermione asked.

"Only when I deserve it," Harry replied.

"I guess that was why he put those bars on you're window before second year, right?" Ron asked.

"Maybe, but I blame Dobby for that one,"

"Why are you blaming that poor creature?" Hermione looked stern, "He was only trying to help!"

"Sure, if you call ruining the pudding over my Uncles Boss' wife's head, than sure, he was trying to help me get kicked out of school!"

"I guess that was a bit mean," Hermione sighed, "But still…"

"Please Hermione! No more about house-elves!" Harry sighed as he also rolled his eyes.

"Say, what did you get on that essay Lupin gave us the other day? I got an 'A'," Ron said.

"Great Ron," Harry smiled.

"I got an 'O' of course," Hermione sniffed.

"Ah, our good ol' Hermione," Ron wagged his eye brows at the girl.

"What about you, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"What? Ummm…I forgot," Harry replied.

"I bet you got an 'E'," Ron said.

"Lupin does seem to like you," Hermione agreed.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Sure, but you know Professor's, they aren't supposed to have favorites,"

"Does that stop Snape?" Ron asked as he glared at some passing Slytherins.

"No, but truly…"

"It's all right, maybe he does like me a bit, he is giving me Anti-Dementor lessons," Harry said.

"That is a bit piece of magic," Hermione said.

"Did you look it up?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but there wasn't much on it, only the anatomy and history of Dementor's, there was a foot note but half of it was intelligible,"

"Too bad," Ron said.

"I can tell you the spell," Harry said.

"Oh my, why didn't I think of that?' Hermione smacked herself.

"It's all right, sometimes we all forget," Harry replied.

"Well, what is it then?" Ron asked.

"_Expecto Petronum_," Harry replied.

"Ah, what do you have to do?" Hermione asked taking out a slip of parchment. Harry launched into a Lupin-like state while he explained the intricacies of the spell and how it worked on Dementor's.

000000000000000000000000

Remus Lupin watched with a slight smirk on his face as he watched the Golden Trio head down the hall way – it was time for dinner and Lupin was sure that they were glad to not have to go back to potions any time soon. He had of course heard of the slight mishap in the potions room, and had kindly reminded Snape that the same had happened when Slughorn had taught.

_"Do you happen to remember the Marauders?" Lupin asked._

_"Yes, the brat's," Snape muttered._

_"We still haven't figured out who they were," McGonagall looked sternly at Lupin who gave her his most innocent face._

_"Neither did James or Sirius, though they tried," Lupin replied._

_"What are you getting at?" Snape asked._

_"At least you didn't turn into a giant plant hugging twit like that time in fifth year…" Lupin replied with a smile before he gathered up his student essays. _

_"When was this?" McGonagall asked._

_"Fifth year, don't ask me how, only the Marauders would know," Lupin smiled before leaving the room – Snape glared after him but Lupin just waved at the potion's master._

He smiled again – no one would ever learn of the Maraudering secrets! And that was a promise, considering that he was the last of the group that had once called themselves friends.

00000000000000000000

It was a nice autumn day and it was clear that the students wanted to be outside before it got too cold. Through the windows of the defense office, Lupin could also see the huge oak tree that stood beside the lake – he had retreated to his office right after class, and had no intention of leaving.

He stood at the window, just staring out over Hogwarts grounds – these grounds had been his play ground for several years when he was a student here – along with his best friends, they had explored most of the castle and the Forbidden Forest. Lupin couldn't help but smiling, Harry was just like his father, he hated Snape, and he wasn't afraid of doing what was right, though, James did have this thing for Lily – Harry hadn't once gone after Cho Change like James had gone after Lily.

_"Lily! Will you go out with me?" James' voice echoed through the hall way – several students snickered as the boy ran up to Lily and handed her pink carnations. Lily made a face._

_"Potter! Whatever makes you think that'd I go out with a git like you?" she asked._

_"Why not? No other boy here could adore you like I do!" James said._

_"Go away Potter!" Lily threw the flowers back into James' face. James watched his 'beloved' go without another word though he was desperately trying to think of something to say to her. Snickering behind him brought him back to earth._

_"What are you lot laughing at? It isn't funny!" James said tersely._

_"Sorry, Jamie, but it is," Sirius Black replied._

_"I have to agree with Sirius on this one," Remus Lupin agreed solemnly then went back to snickering._

_"How am I supposed to ever get her to go out with me?" James asked dejectedly._

_"How about you stop being such a git?" Remus suggested._

_"Har – Har! And you call yourself my friend!" James swiped a fake tear from his eye._

_"Too bad, so sad," Sirius mocked. James hit them both upon the head, and then the boy's started laughing._

_"Come, my friends, let us tarry here no longer!" James said in his best noble voice and then the trio went off to find Peter so that they could get started on their next prank!_

"Harry is so much like his father, just quiet," Lupin said out loud to the silence of his office. He saw the 'Golden Trio' as they were called under the oak tree; they were laughing and obviously having fun. At least Harry had friends, it wasn't that hard to not like a Potter, however that went the same for hate, but Lupin knew that he could never hate or like Harry…no, he loved the boy, even if he had missed out on much of the young boy's life.

It was then that Lupin resolved to tell Harry everything – everything about Black and his parent's, the boy didn't know much and Dumbledore was adamant that he didn't. but, what good would cause the boy if he did not know that Black was innocent? What about Peter? Was the letter that he had gotten from Black the truth?

Lupin pulled the letter out of his pocket, he knew it by heart, but he had to read it over and over again, it was like a lamp had been turned on and he was blinded because he himself had been in the dark for much too long.

_**Dear Mr. Moony,**_

_**I know that it will come as a shock to you when you see this letter – I can only hope that you read through this before tearing it up into pieces and resolving to eat me for daring to write a letter to you. **_

_**First I have to say, that I am sorry that I even suspected that you were the spy – deep down I knew you weren't, and deep down, I knew that I was wrong. I tend to be wrong about things like this – like that time that I suspected one of us let it slip that we were Animagi to the Slytherins. That took a while to solve, and I know that I suspected you then.**_

_**But unlike that, I do not ask for you're forgiveness – what sort of person would I be if I did? It was my fault that we switched. I was supposed to be the Secret Keep for Prongs and Lily, but I switched with Peter! I was to be the decoy since everyone knew that Prongs and I were best mate's! Voldemort was to go after me, and I was to hold him off as long as possible from figuring out really was the secret keeper – I was to claim to be the secret keeper, and to also claim that I would never tell him anything!**_

_**Do you remember all those times we asked Peter where he had gone and he said he had been busy with something or other? He was busy telling Voldemort what we were doing! That was why I was delayed while going to Prongs night on Halloween, that was why you were attacked during you're Werewolf expedition! Peter had been there when we came up with these idea's and mission's, he told Voldemort everything!**_

_**After…after Prongs and Lily died, I tried to take Harry to safety, but Hagrid was there, and he told me that I should trust Dumbledore, well, I'm not sure if I do or not, I didn't get a trial, and Peter is playing rat like always and here I am…stuck in the middle of no where, knowing that if I show my face at Hogwarts, even to explain would be a danger to my self appointed mission.**_

_**PETTIGREW is there! He's at Hogwarts! And I will KILL him! He destroyed our lives and he took the two most noble and loving people from Harry, my Harry….what else am I supposed to do?**_

_**Please, Moony! Believe what I say is truth! I would never, NEVER betray Lily and Prongs, they (and you) are and were my only family that I ever had! Prongs helped me in my time of need and I promised him that I would always be there! **_

_**Moony, please believe me! I**_

_**Marauders Honor...**_

_**Mr. Padfoot**_

Even though he had read the letter over and over again, Lupin felt like crying each time he remembered the last few passages of the letter. Sirius Black wasn't crazy, he held the highest regards for Harry, that man would never hurt a hair on Pronglet's head. There would be no worry about that.

But, Lupin felt that he needed to help his friend, it was the only way that Sirius would ever get to live the life that he had been denied of since that fateful day fourteen years ago. Lupin sighed as he folded up the letter and stuck it back into his pocket. He turned away from the window and sat down at his desk, student papers needed to be graded.

00000000000000000000

A/N – All right – I know that this is a Lupin-adopts-Harry fic, and it will be…let's just say that there will be many complications with Sirius and Peter. I want to thank **Irish Eyes** and **Golden Lass** for their reviews! It gave me enough encouragement to write more of this!

Ta,

Poppy


	3. You can come to me

A/N – I will continue this story even if it kills me! Please review!

_**The Cold Room**_

****

****

* * *

****

_"Is there anyway you can help him?" a woman's voice, hard with tears, asked the village doctor._

_"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I can't," the Doctor shook his head. He looked back at the child who lay on the bed – there was no way to take back the curse. And it was all for the kitten…_

_"I am sorry," the Doctor whispered before he left with his bag in hand. The woman. The woman covered her mouth and closed her eyes tightly. She wore a patched tartan robe and her long blond hair had come out of its braid. She was shaking, quite badly and had to sit down on the edge of her son's bed._

_"Heloise! Heloise!" came a call from down stairs. Then the sound of thunder came to the crying woman as a man ran into the room._

_"Mathieu! He was bit! He was bit by a Werewolf!" Heloise cried – she reached up to the man her took her in his arms and held her close. The child on the bed was peacefully asleep, but both adults knew that things would not be easy for him._

_"He is a strong lad," Mathieu said._

_"I know! But he is all I got!" _

_"No! no, my love, you have me," Mathieu said, making the woman look him in the eyes._

_"I can't," she sobbed._

_"My husband has just died, the Catholic church won't let me! Not till his body is found," Heloise shook her head, and if it were possible, she sobbed harder._

_"My love, my love, we will find a way…"_

Remus Lupin woke with a start – he had pushed that particular memory to the back of his head once he had been old enough to understand the implications of what Mathieu Driscoll had said that night, and what he had promised that woman and her child.

Remus growled – he had hated that man ever since he had met him, which was precisely six months before his fifth birthday, and two months before his biological father had gone to war against nothing less than rebel Werewolves.

It had killed him, Remus remembered, when he himself had been bitten by a Werewolf, it had been his entire fault. He should have stayed inside as his mother had told him – he should have…done things differently.

Remus sighed and got out of bed, he crossed over to the desk and leafed through the essays that his third years had turned in, he had graded most of them, but now, even though he tried, he just couldn't. There was no way he could concentrate.

He grabbed his robe and put on his slippers, with a flick of his wand a fire had started in the once empty grate, and he sat down in the red winged back chair he had placed before the fire just months before.

Remus took deep breaths, he didn't know what had brought on the sudden memory dreams, he wished he could memory modify himself so that he could forget. SO that he could forget that man who had betrayed him, that man who cared nothing for him, but had tried so hard to make his Mother happy.

Heloise Lupin-Driscoll was only forty-five when she died, by the hands of the Death Eaters. Remus himself had found her, bleeding to death in the small French cabin, with his step-father not long after him. Mathieu had taken one look at the disaster of the cabin, and had beaten his step-son so badly that he couldn't move.

It had been Remus' private hell after that….and because of it, he could relate to Harry. He knew better than anyone that Harry had someone like Mathieu Driscoll, maybe he wasn't beaten as bad as he (Remus) had been, but he was not treated as he should have been.

Remus hated that he could only guess at what Harry had to go through during the summer – and Remus hoped that it was not as bad as what Driscoll had done to him.

Remus stood and started to pace about the sitting room. He was worried about the boy, Harry was such a go-getter! So much like James…and a lot of Lily too. One could see it! If he got angry, Harry would let everyone know (just like James) and if someone, like Malfoy, was being a bully, he didn't hesitate to hex them (like Lily, Remus remembered that Lily hated bully's) but he didn't go out of his way to be mean to anyone.

But, as much as he reminded the wizard of James and Lily, Harry was also his own person – he may have been a bit more out-going if he hadn't lived in such a repressive house hold. Albus wouldn't hear anything of it, of course, the older, older wizard had faith in the muggles. But Remus and even Minerva were of a different mind.

Finally, he went back to bed, and dropped off into that hell that he had hoped he had forgotten.

* * *

"Remus?" Minerva McGonagall raised her eyebrow at the youngest wizard of the faculty staff. The full Moon had come and gone, leaving Severus to substitute for him, but it also left Remus Lupin with a pain in his eyes that wouldn't go away, at least, not till a few days after.

"I am fine," Remus said as he passed. He hated people mothering him, he conveniently forgot how James, Sirius and Peter would of constantly asked him if he needed anything and would do whatever it was that he had voiced. Once, Sirius had even magicked him up a comfy chair while in Potions. Slughorn had transfigured it back to the normal stool, but Remus had appreciated the gesture anyway.

He didn't eat much, he didn't want to up-chuck it later like he normally did – Minerva watched him and gave him that look. Remus gave her a smile in turn and put more eggs on his plate as his answer to her mothering glare.

* * *

"Harry! Look! Professor Lupin is back," Hermione pointed out.

"I wonder what happened to him," Ron said around a mouth full of food.

"I hope he's all right, I mean, he looks quite sick," Harry said.

"I know, what do you think he has?" Ron asked.

"Oh please, Wizards and Witches can't get terminally ill," Hermione informed then.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Witches and Wizards can get sick, but they can't get terminal illness, like cancer, that just doesn't happen because of the magick, he might just be getting over the flue for all we know," Hermione explained.

"Well, then he must get the flue a lot, seeing as he's sick all the time!" Ron said.

"Ronald!"

"Her-mio-nee!" Ron replied putting a bit of emphasis on her name.

"All right you two, let's not start now, we still have to survive potions!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ah, let's hope that it's theory today!" Ron muttered. The trio stood then and made their way out of the great hall. Harry looked back and saw the Lupin was watching him. Harry waved, Lupin waved back before going back to his breakfast.

"He'll get better in a few days, I'm sure of it," Hermione said while she pulled Harry after her and Ron.

* * *

Professor Remus Lupin did not look any better that afternoon than he had that morning – but the students didn't bother to notice and he was smiling a bit, as if there was something that excited him grandly and he couldn't wait to get on with it!

'Third years! Third years! Stand back!" he called, he waved his wand and the students desks were neatly piled at one side of the room. Professor Lupin waved them into the room. He stood before them with a great big red book held in his hands.

"I have to be truthful with you," he started, "I hate theory, it wasn't that I couldn't do it, I was better at that anyway, but I just loved practical lessons, which is what we will be doing today,"

The students buzzed happily as they waited for Professor Lupin to say something else – he was a much better teacher than what they had before and they hoped that they could keep him.

"Today, we will be learning another defensive spell," Professor Lupin said.

"We all ready know the _Expelliarmus_ spell," a shy Gryffindor said.

"I suppose you do, I also suppose that Lockhart didn't ask you to think of any other defensive spell's?" Professor Lupin asked.

"What sort?" Hermione called.

"It is called the _Defendo_ curse," Professor Lupin said.

"That's basic!" Malfoy called.

"Please, raise you're hand if you would like to say something, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Lupin corrected kindly before going on.

"I understand that it _looks_ basic, in fact, that was what the makers of it wanted you to think, but it does something rather….unique, now, who would like to come up and help me demonstrate?" Professor Lupin looked at the class.

"I will, Professor," a rather brave Ravenclaw said.

"And you're name is…?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Bernadette Myers, sir," the Ravenclaw girl replied.

"Well, then, Miss Myers, remember, the spell is _Defendo_,"

"Yes, Sir…._DEFENDO!_" Myers called out the spell, Professor Lupin's wand flew out of his hand and landed remarkably in Myers unused hand.

"Brilliant!" Ron gushed.

"Ah! Wonderful my dear lady, may I have my wand back? Very good, indeed," Professor Lupin smiled happily.

"Who came up with that spell, sir?" Myers asked.

"Hem, what? Oh, just some rather mischievous students, but I rather like it and it has come in handy for me a couple of times," Professor Lupin shrugged.

"Now, please get into groups of three, pair with someone from your own house, I don't want a Slytherin-Gryffindor war in my class room," Professor Lupin herded the students into pairs.

Harry rather did like this class – Professor Lupin, even if he looked sick, loved to teach and this was a marvelous spell, it would deffinantly come in handy.

"We had better get this spell down as soon as possible, no doubt Malfoy will," Ron said as he tried again to get Hermione's wand, but he botched this fourth attempt.

"Professor Lupin is brilliant!" Harry said.

"If only we had him in first year! We wouldn't be behind!" Hermione said, she got Ron's wand. The trio switched and now it was Harry against Ron. It took Harry a couple of times in order to work the spell but he promised Ron that they would work on it when they had the time out of class.

All too soon, the bell rang, signaling the end of class – the students groaned their disappointment, but Professor Lupin promised that next time they had a practical that the could show off for him. That made the Slytherins smirk, but the Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's cheered because they knew they could do it better!

Lupin held Harry back after the class though, "I need to talk to you," he said. He led Harry to his office.

"Harry, I'm worried about you," Lupin started.

"Professor, if anyone should be worried, it should be me, you don't look well," Harry said, accepting the cup of tea that Lupin gave him.

"I'm always sick, but it isn't contagious…under normal circumstances," that last part left Harry wondering what the abnormal circumstances would be.

"I wanted to talk to you about you're essay, the one of the cupboards," Lupin said.

"Oh, that…er -- "

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but it give me doubts about you're home life – I, just wanted to let you know that James and Lily didn't mean to leave you," Lupin said.

"Wait, you knew my parents?" Harry asked.

"Yes, in fact, it was James who came up with the _Defendo_ charm, he was clever, and I know that you are just as clever, if not more, than James,"

"What are you getting at, Professor?"

"I just want you to know that I am here if you ever want to talk about anything – James and Lily and what they were like, homework that you don't understand – I just haven't been there for you and it makes me feel guilty and…I don't want you to grow up and not know anything about Prongs and Lily,"

"I, appreciate it, Professor," Harry muttered, he really didn't know what to think on it.

"Oh, you're late for charms, here is a note, it explains why I held you back," Professor Lupin handed Harry a note to Professor Flitwick and sent Harry on his way.

Harry took one look at Lupin and gave the man a smile, maybe he would take the older wizard up on his offer to know his parents more, maybe then he could tell the man about what goes on during summer. Uncle Vernon would never know….the muggle was too dense to see what was in front of his face, he'd never know that Harry had told this man of what went on in the muggles house hold.

On the other hand, Harry considered as he handed the note to Professor Flitwick, maybe he wouldn't, he didn't want to seem to be complaining to the man – what would Professor Lupin think of that? Harry focused in on the charms lesson – he would decide his course of action later.

* * *

A/N – Hi! What do you all think of this? I rather like the lesson! The _Defendo_ curse/charm is my own making, it may be a bit cliché but I couldn't think up anything else! I mean, I wanted to do more on the lesson, and show more of Lupin and stuff. I wanted to show that he loves to teach and that, if he could, he would do it all the time!

I'm not sure about the Lupin/Harry part – it may be a bit too much! But I wanted to get this story rolling. If you all think that it needs to be re-written, please give me idea's as to what should be said and how – I like it, but I think it's corny and too cliché!

However, I thought I would have Lupin just watch Harry, and have Harry come to him when he decides too. That would be the adult thing to do!

Please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism would be very helpful!

Ta,

Poppy


	4. The Visit

_**I don't know who I am…**_

_**Staring at a million broken pieces here…**_

_**I don't know where I stand…**_

_**While I'm still, the world goes round so free, so cavalier…**_

_**Lost – by Little Big Town**_

_**The Cold Room**_

It was dark, it was dark and it was quiet and it was everything he could do just to stay calm. It was weird too, he decided, he had never been afraid here, not at Hogwarts. He hadn't had a problem with the dark in this dorm. That was probably because there were others here with him and he wasn't shut away someplace.

Harry turned onto his side and pulled the covers up to his chin --- in his minds eye, he could see the hall way at Number 4 Privet Drive, of which he was walking down. He could see the entrance to the kitchen, and to the right of that, the door that covered the cupboard under the stairs. He saw himself getting closer and closer and closer and…

He sat up, threw the blankets off of him, he was breathing hard and he felt like an idiot! Honestly! He yelled at himself, why was he being such a girl about this? It didn't make sense!

He slipped his slippers and robe on before he grabbed one of his school books and made his way down to the common room – by the clock on the mantle, he saw that he had at least four hours before he had to go and get dressed and go to classes. He slipped into his favorite chair and opened the book. It was his defense book.

Now, that got him thinking on the subject that had started all of his paranoia of cupboards and any sort of closets in general. Oh, he knew that he had a thing of avoiding the closets of Hogwarts, he knew that he didn't like the look of the wardrobe that Lupin had used in order to introduce them to the Bogart. He knew that he didn't like closed in spaces, and he also knew that he had Ron and Hermione get the potions ingredients more than he did. They gave him weird looks about it, but he had never explained it to them.

_Oh! What am I supposed to say?_ He asked himself; _I was shut in a cupboard for the first decade of my life and now I hate closets and cupboards…_knowing his friends, Ron would rant and rave about the Dursley's, wishing he could hex them, and Hermione would probably research psychological ways in order to help him get over his fears.

He shook his head and tried to read – but it was impossible, he wished the Lupin hadn't said anything to him at all. He wished that he could just forget their talk, but that hint of his parents….was that just mean, or did the Professor mean what he said?

Harry looked down at the book – he could try, he could at least ask Lupin what his father was like during school, what his favorite move as a Quidditch player was; maybe even what his favorite color and food was. He could ask what other tributes he had of his mother, besides the green eyes – what she was like, how they got together…

There were so many questions that Harry couldn't put them all into words. He nodded his head as he leaned back in his chair, forgetting all about his book. He would ask Lupin this afternoon, Defense was the last class of the day, and they could find time to at least talk about having a meeting during the weekend…maybe.

With that last thought, Harry went back to his book – at least he had figured something out. He didn't want to talk to Lupin about the Dursley's, but he could talk about safer things at least.

000000000000000000000

Lupin couldn't help but throw up to the stone god in his private bathroom – the Wolvesbane potions made him ultimately sick – so sick in fact that he had to drink more than necessary just to make sure that it would stay inside him and work the way it was supposed too. The full moon would come in one week – and Lupin was not looking forward to it. It just wasn't like it should be. His pack wasn't there and would never be there!

It was then that his thoughts turned to Harry Potter – it had been two weeks since he had talked to the boy. Each time Harry came to class he would take the notes and do as told and then after he would try and talk to the Professor – but he would always come up with an excuse to get away. Or he would just stand there like a fish out of water!

That made Lupin smile – he could remember the time that James had a crush on Professor Keegan.

"_Yes?" Professor Keegan looked at James as if he was the slowest person she had ever laid eyes on. James, for his part, just stood there with his mouth open, he looked more like a Monkey out of a tree than a boy in love._

"_Sorry, Professor Keegan, Snape hexed him this morning and he hasn't been the same since," Remus said. He pulled on James' arm and easily dragged the boy out of the class room as fast has he possibly could; Some times, having the strength of a Werewolf was a good thing to have; As long as it wasn't full moon._

"_What happened to him?" Sirius asked, he had been waiting in the hall way with peter._

"_He just stood there," Remus shrugged,_

"_Isn't she a gem?" James asked suddenly._

"_All right, bathroom," Sirius said, it was then his turn to drag James down the hall. He pushed the boy into the nearest boy's bathroom. A moment later, Remus and Peter could hear yelling and hexing going on. Then both boys exited, looking as cool as usual, except for the fact that James was a bit damp about the head._

Remus sighed as he rinsed his mouth out – he scrubbed at his bloodshot eyes as he entered his private living quarters. He wished there was an easier way of getting through the day without throwing up more than a thousand times a day. It was then that a nervous knocking came to his door.

Remus stood and went to answer it – he was surprised to find Hermione and Ron standing there.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, what is wrong?" Lupin asked.

"We came to talk to you, it's about Harry," Hermione replied in that tone she used whenever she though she was being particularly clever.

"Oh? Please come in," Remus stepped away from the door and the two third years entered. He bid them to take a seat and asked if they would like anything, Remus order three cups of hot chocolate from a house elf.

"Now, while we are waiting, would you like to explain to me what is wrong with Mr. Potter?" Lupin asked, remembering that he was the children's Professor, not the boy's guardian.

"He…seems to be getting worst," Ron Weasley said.

"How so?"

"He keeps having these nightmares, and he doesn't like to be around crowds and --"

"—he hates going into closets or cupboards. Professor Snape asked him to go and get something for a potion we were doing yesterday; Harry almost had a panic attack. He ran out of the class room and we didn't see him for the rest of the day," Hermione said.

"I did miss him in class, why do you think this is happening?" Lupin asked.

"We don't know, we thought – well, he's been wanting to try and talk to you --" Hermione faltered.

"Maybe, if we convince Harry to come to you, that probably you can fix it," Ron finished.

"Maybe, but I would have to know what he is so afraid of and why this has come up so suddenly," Lupin said.

"It started two weeks ago, the nightmares at least – sometimes he'd yell out, and at other times he would just wake up and go and study or something," Ron replied.

"We'll have to wait till he feels ready to talk to me – if you two can convince him to come to me – not today, I don't feel my best today – than I will see what I can do for him," Lupin said.

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said; It was then that the house elf came with their drink, they sat in silent while they enjoyed the treat and then Hermione and Ron left, wishing Lupin a good day and hopes that he would get better soon.

0000000000000000000000000

Lupin woke to someone shaking him awake – he opened his eyes to Minerva McGonagall standing over him with a worried look on her face. Lupin sat up and blinked the sleep from his eyes.

"Remus? Are you all right?" Minerva asked in a quipped tone.

"I feel like throwing up," Remus replied truthfully.

"Poppy sent this along, she says that it won't make the potency of the Wolvesbane weak or anything of that sort," Minerva said. Remus was glad to see the potion would settle his stomach and help him to not be throwing up all the rest of the day.

"Thank you," Remus said. Minerva handed him the potion, and then the second goblet of Wolvesbane potion. Remus drank both and pulled a face.

Minerva chuckled; "You are still the same, even after all these years,"

"Yes, but we didn't have Wolvesbane when I went to school," Remus said.

"I wish we did have it, but it was a relatively new potion," Minerva replied. She bustled about Remus' rooms. She spread a couple of quilts onto the young teachers bed and tucked him in like he was a child once again.

_Minerva looked at the young third year that was too tired to protest against being tucked into bed like a child. Remus Lupin was a very smart person and he loved to read; he also asked her any question that came to mind when it came to any subject he had trouble with. Not that Remus had a problem in school. It was more like making friends._

"_Minerva?" Poppy came over to the hospital bed, she saw that Minerva had put a few extra blankets over the boy. She smiled a little before laying her hand on Minerva's shoulder._

"_He'll be all right, he has survived for thirteen years so far," Poppy said._

"_But, with the curse…he won't survive to be an old man, will he?" Minerva asked._

"_Maybe, maybe not, there are plenty of Werewolves who died in their sleep when it wasn't the full moon," Poppy replied._

"_I suppose we'll just have to hope for the best," Minerva whispered as she stroked the young boy's hair._

"What are you thinking about?" Remus asked from his place in the bed. He was about ready to fall asleep but he didn't want too, at least, not yet.

"Times past, times when I was younger and didn't know any better," Minerva replied.

"You always knew what to do," Remus replied.

"Not really, I had a hard time to not feel paternal over you when you were so sick that you couldn't even walk," Minerva replied.

"Oh, that was bad," Remus muttered around a yawn.

"Go to sleep, it'll be over in about three days," Minerva said.

She sat in a chair by Remus' bed. She had a class to teach, but at the moment that was not important. She slipped away once the young wizard turned Professor was asleep. He would be asleep for a while, the stomach calming potion had also been laced with a sleeping potion, it had worked slower than normal because one normally didn't put sleeping drought with a stomach calming potion. But Snape was brilliant in that area and had come up with something that also did not react to the Wolvesbane potion.

0000000000000000000000000000

"_Hey! Moony look!" Sirius and James ran into the fourth year boy's dorm._

"_What is it?" Remus asked them, he had been reading his charms book. The two looked at him before handing him a book._

"_This will help us sneak out to the shack when the time comes," James said._

"_What? 'Charming charms you won't find anywhere else'," Remus read the title of the book out loud._

"_There is a charm in there that can help us with the map!" Sirius said._

"_Good Merlin! This is great!" Remus said as he opened the book._

"_What did I tell you, Padfoot? The new book almost made Moony squeal!" James laughed._

"_Shut up, the both of you, hmmm….none of these look that hard, there is even a spell that will let only a select few people see the map, we have to have an opening pass phrase in order to use it, and then a closing phrase but that isn't too hard," Remus said._

"_We have to use our group name though, we don't want anyone knowing about us," Sirius said._

"_Yeah, Just in case Wormtail loses it and some Slytherin finds it," James nodded his head._

"_Lily told me of a charm that will let a piece of paper insult a person if they try to cheat off of someone homework without them knowing of it – she uses it on all of her own homework, she only takes it off when she hands it in," Remus said._

"_Can you see if she'll show it too you, I doubt that she'd show me or James," Sirius said._

"_She did, that's why you haven't copied off it!" Remus asked._

"_Oh," Sirius said in an oh-so clever way._

"_This will be the secret to all of our success, just think of everything we can pull off with this map!" James laughed._

"_We have to get the Slytherins first, for our first ever prank pulled with the map," Remus said._

"_Oh, now you are talking like the Marauder we know you are!" Sirius said._

_The boy's laughed and began planning their next prank, they full filled Peters questions once the boy had gotten back from Remedial potions._

A/N – Hi! I hope you all liked this chapter. I don't know exactly what I wanted to do here but I think that it turned out rather well. I hope that you all enjoyed it. Please review and tell me is it is total crap or not!

Ta,

Poppy

P.S. It is only coincidence that my pen name is Poppy and so is the name Rowling picked out for the Hogwarts Nurse, Poppy Pomfrey, my name is from a Hobbit Name generator that gave me my Hobbit name after I put in my real name! that is all, thank you!


	5. We havent studdied Werewolves

_**The Cold Room**_

****

* * *

****

It could be said, Harry thought, that he could never get a break. It didn't matter what it was; really, things just never went his way. And when they did, they didn't last long. In fact, being left along for this amount of time was a blessing in and of itself a relief. Harry loved his friends, don't get him wrong, it was just that their incessant hounding over the last two weeks had gotten on his nerves.

And so, it was of no surprise to him when they went off on their own, leaving Harry to try and figure out how to take care of his problem by himself (though he did not know that they had gone to Lupin for help). It was in a secluded hallway of the castle that Harry found himself face to face with Draco Malfoy and goons.

"Well, well, well, it's the Potter brat! Where are you're friends, scarhead?" Draco laughed, Harry scowled, and he was going to hex him into oblivion if the Slytherin didn't shut the hell up!

"What's it to you? Haven't anything better do than get all buddy-buddy with a few Gryffindor's?" Harry replied.

"Like hell, Potter; I wouldn't hang out with you and you're pathetic gang for anything," Draco sneered.

"Than go to hell and see if I care," Harry replied he turned around and started to walk away. However, Draco wasn't in the mood to let his prey go anytime soon.

"Stop right there, Potter!" Draco yelled. Harry kept walking, he knew that Draco was a coward at heart. The hex, however, got him right where Draco had intended and Harry fell to the ground in pain, that hex…whatever it was, hurt! A lot.

"Draco Malfoy! What do you think you're doing?" the rebuke was from Minerva McGonagall who had just come down this hall way from professor Lupin's private rooms.

"Professor – I was just…"

"Spare me you're insolent ramblings, Malfoy! Thirty points from Slytherin and two weeks detention for attacking a student, who had his back turned to you," Minerva glared as she went and helped Harry to his feet. The boy wavered and Minerva held him against her.

"This will not be tolerated, Mr. Malfoy, you're father will hear of this and so willProfessor Dumbledore, if I see you anywhere near Mr. Potter again I shall have to reprimand you, hear me?" Minerva glared.

"Yes, Professor," Draco Malfoy replied. The Group of Slytherins and their leader beat a hasty retreat.

"Potter, are you all right?" Minerva asked.

"Not sure…." Harry tried to explain.

"Come, to the hospital wing with you," Minerva replied. She steered Harry in front of her but kept a firm hold on him so that he wouldn't keel over suddenly. Harry meekly let his Professor do as she wanted; she'd only give him detention if he didn't.

000000000000000000000000000

"What is the prognosis?" Minerva asked.

"It is a mild form of the Curiactus curse, there wasn't much hate behind it and Harry will be all right in a couple of day's, I've given him a sleeping potion so you might want to make sure he gets all of his homework from classes," Poppy replied.

"I'm glad I caught them when I did, who knows how bad it could have gotten," Minerva said.

"Dumbledore should know, this is bad Minerva, Mr. Malfoy is following in his fathers footsteps," Poppy replied.

"I know, I know, but….Lucius Malfoy said that he had been bewitched, his son can pull that same stunt if he has a mind too," Minerva replied. She glance down at Harry, who was sleeping peacefully.

"I understand, but Albus should at least know," Poppy replied.

"I shall tell him right now," Minerva replied and turned away from her friend and the boy on the bed between them. Albus would know; she would make him understand these events thoroughly.

00000000000000000000000000000

Remus woke to a trey of watered down soup a glass of water and a goblet by his bed side. He also woke to the scowling face of Severus Snape. The man wasn't scowling at Remus, of course, but at something else. Remus sat up in bed and picked up the bowl of soup. Even though it was a bit weak, it was till good.

"So, what have I missed?" Remus asked as he picked up the goblet of Wolvesbane potion.

"Only the fact that Potter got into an altercation with Malfoy," Snape sneered.

"Who gave the first hex?"

"It wasn't a hex, it was curse, and Malfoy can be put into Azkaban for it," Snape replied.

"What? He used one of the unforgivables?" Remus looked up with something passing through his eyes that Snape couldn't quite fathom.

"Yes, it was a mild form of the Curiactus curse, Potter is in the infirmary as we speak," Snape replied.

"I trust that you're going to do something about this?"

"It's all ready been done – Albus is seeing to it, these are grounds for suspension or termination from Hogwarts," Snape replied.

"I know, I – don't know what to say…"

"Than spare me you're boring talk," Snape said. Remus set the empty goblet down and took up the water.

"Is Harry all right?" Remus asked, that uncontrolled feeling came to his eyes as he said this. Snape raised an eyebrow but otherwise did not move from his place.

"Minerva said he would be; Poppy is keeping him for a couple of days,"

"Good, any sort pain from that curse hurts," Remus said.

"I suppose you are talking from experience," Snape grunted.

"As are you," Remus replied quietly. Snape didn't say anything as he rose from his chair and left the room. He knew the horrors of Voldemort and what that meant for the Wizarding world, but most importantly he knew how much it hurt if he failed the Wizard.

Remus laid back down in the warm covers – he had been asleep for a while now and he didn't want to go back to sleep anytime soon. His dreams had been major flashback to the times he had in school and before Lily and James had been murdered. But his thoughts once more turned to Harry. That feeling raged in his chest, and he knew that if he had been present when Harry had felt that pain, that he would have torn Draco Malfoy apart!

Harry did not deserve to live through anymore pain – not ever!

000000000000000000000000000000

Monday raised its ugly head and blew a raspberry in Harry's face with as much spittle as it could manage. Harry was fighting off a head ach as he made his way to Defense that morning; his body hurt worse than if a Bludger had beaten him up during a Quidditch game, and he could feel the bone searing pain deep in his limbs and he wished that he could just go to the tower and lay down.

Ron and Hermione didn't let Harry leave their sight – they went to breakfast with him, then to the classes that they all had together before Hermione had to rush off to Muggle Studies or Arithmancy, while the boys went to Divination and study hall. Then they all went to Lunch and now they were going to Defense.

"You think Lupin is feeling any better?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Oh – we talked to him on Friday, he seemed very sick," Hermione said.

"I wonder why he's sick like that every month," Ron said.

"Maybe he has a wizard illness," Harry said, remembering the things Hermione had said about Wizards not getting sick by muggles and so forth.

"I wonder about that also, I've just been so busy that I couldn't look anything up," Hermione said with a sigh. They were at the class room now and they took their seats.

Moments later, Professor Snape entered the room, flicking the shutters across the windows. He sneered at the class as he set up the old time film projector. No one dared say a word, but Harry raised his hand, he was a Gryffindor anyway!

"Please, sir, where is Professor Lupin?" Harry asked.

"That is not you're business, Potter, now, turn to page 164 in you're books," Snape said. The class quickly ruffled through. Hermione gave a squeak when she saw it.

"Sir! We've just learned about Redcaps, we haven't even gotten to Werewolves yet," she said.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for talking out of turn, Miss Granger, now…" Snape began to explain the Latin root words of Werewolf and then began on the dark creatures habits and so forth.

Harry was scanning his chapter when a particular phrase came to his attention – **_Werewolves are know for their keen senses of protection, if a Werewolf has children they will protect the children from anything they deem a threat. Sometimes, a Werewolf will adopt a person and then they will become parental over the person._**

_Looks like Werewolves can be…all right…if they didn't bite you!_ Harry thought. He had never met a Werewolf, and now he wondered if he really wanted too.

The rest of the class was boring and by the end of it, they had a two foot long essay on the chapter and on Werewolves in general. Snape sneered at them with a pleased look in his eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000

A/N – This seems to be the best place to stop – I can't remember the exact page Snape gave to the class, and I was going my movie version, not by the books. I should have looked it up but I didn't want to go digging for my books! Lol! Sorry, I know I'm lazy! But hey, you all got a second chapter in one day! How do like?

I know that I said that Lupin is going to adopt Harry, and he will, I promise! I've put in some –Er—hints in this chapter. I'm sure you all will figure it out!

Have fun guessing what I put in!

Ta,

Poppy


	6. Maraudering the Marauder's Map

A/N – Hello everyone! Looks like I got the page numbers mixed up! Oh well, I'll fix that up later if I ever decide to re-write this, which I am not planning on doing. I hate to re-write stuff because I personally feel that it is best the way it was! Anyway, please enjoy!

_**The Cold Room**_

"I'm sorry that you can't come, Harry" Hermione sighed as they walked down the stairwell from Gryffindor tower. Both Hermione and Ron were dressed for the cold weather, while Harry wore torn up jeans and a baggy shirt. Harry had his defense book in hand.

"It's all right – Uncle Vernon wouldn't sign it," Harry replied.

"Bad luck, Mate, we'll bring something back for you though," Ron said, trying to make Harry feel better.

"Don't worry about me, I need to go to the library anyway," Harry shrugged.

"WHAT!" Ron looked as if he would keel over any minute while Hermione squealed in glee.

"You're mental!" Ron said, but Harry just laughed.

"Look at what I found! It says here that Werewolves are very protective of their family and those that they feel are family to them, So, here is what I want to know…" Harry explained his theory.

"You think Professor Lupin is a Werewolf?" Ron asked.

"It makes sense! He has been sick around the week of the full moon ever since he came here! You do remember how sick he was on the train?" Hermione asked.

"Exactly! I'm going to go look up stuff about Werewolves and then go talk to Lupin about it," Harry said.

"Do you think he'd appreciate that?' Hermione asked.

"He said he knew my parents, maybe Dad knew about him," Harry said.

"Well, IF the Professor is a Werewolf, why would Dumbledore let him teach?" Ron asked.

"Lupin is very good at what he teaches, and he did come to school here, I mean, Dad did, and Lupin said that he knew Dad and he has always alluded to stuff that happened with Dad and his friends, it makes sense that they both went to school here or were even in the same house and year!" Harry explained.

"Just be careful, I hear that some Werewolves don't like to be confronted on it, Professor Lupin can lose his job because of it," Ron said.

"We don't want that to happen," Hermione shook her head.

"No we don't! Lupin is so much better than Lockhart!" Harry smiled.

"What a smarmy git! I never liked him!"

"Still, losing his memories was rather much," Hermione sighed.

"Don't tell me you still have a crush on him!" Ron looked at her scathingly.

"What are you talking about Ron?" Hermione sniffed.

"You still have that permission slip for that book from the Forbidden Library section that Lockhart signed for in second year!" Ron pointed out.

"It's nice! And loopy!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What's loopy?" someone asked. The three turned to see Professor Lupin coming out of a class room.

"Oh, Hermione has a permission slip for a book that she got Lockhart to sign in second year, she said his hand writing was loopy," Harry explained.

"Ah, I remember him…" Lupin had a far off look in his eyes.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Was he a stuck up git?" Harry asked.

Lupin gave them a smile; "In deed he was, he was always trying to one up James, once he took credit for a prank that the Marauders did, James wasn't happy about it and hexed Lockhart to go around and say "James Potter is a god!" all week long," Lupin laughed.

"My Dad did that!" Harry asked, his mouth slack.

"You look like a fish out of water, now please, close you're mouth," Lupin said. Harry did so.

"That is brilliant! Harry, you're Dad is cool!" Ron laughed.

"What was that about the Marauders, was it?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, the Marauders were a group of students who pranked everyone, there favorite targets were the Slytherins, no one could figure out who they were," Lupin said with a secretive smile.

"Than why did Dad hex Lockhart? Was he part of the Marauders?" Harry asked.

"Like I said, no one knows, James could have been, but then again, maybe not, he could have been best friends with them though…" Lupin had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Why is it that I get a feeling that you know more than you're letting on?" Harry asked the Professor.

"Maybe because I do, I do want to tell you everything!" Lupin sighed.

"But Dumbledore would have my head…"

"Has that ever stopped you before?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all, now, I believe that Professor Snape gave you all some homework on…Werewolves…" Lupin cringed at that last word.

"I've finished it!" Hermione cried.

"Well, I'm sorry about that, I was going to tell you not to bother with it," Lupin shrugged.

"Are you taking it back now?" Ron asked.

"No!" Lupin laughed, "No need to do it,"

"Thank you, Professor," Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"James always hated homework, he made me promise that if I ever taught here that I wouldn't make the students do more than they had to for the class, in fact, I wasn't even going to teach you about Werewolves," Lupin explained.

"Than why did Professor Snape do that lesson?" Harry asked.

"He's always rather have the defense position than potions – I'm not sure why, maybe he just wanted to give you all an excuse to do homework on something you have no idea on," Lupin shrugged.

"Now, I must go, I need to look up some things," he said.

"So do I, may I come with you?" Harry asked.

"What about Hogsmead?" Lupin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My Uncle didn't sign it because I blew up my Aunt," Harry said.

"Really?"

"She was saying some things about my parents, I didn't know them, but I'm sure that Dad wasn't a drunk," Harry said with a shrug.

"In deed he wasn't, still, there were those instances where he would sneak some fire whiskey, but it was never enough to make him drunk, he was responsible in that at least," Lupin sighed.

"We have to go, the trip will start soon," Hermione said.

"We'll bring something back for you," Ron said and then the two continued to the court outside the entrance of Hogwarts to await the chaperones and the other students. Harry mean while, walked quietly beside Professor Lupin; wondering if his theory was truly off, or truly right.

"So, do you like the library?" Lupin asked.

"No really, Hermione does though, but I found something interesting while Professor Snape was substituting and I just wanted to check it out," Harry said.

"Really?"

"I just wanted to know if the Ministry of Magic had anything against Werewolves have families, I mean, they aren't dangerous all month long, only during the full moon," Harry said.

"True," Lupin nodded.

"Do you know anything about it?" Harry asked. They were drawing near the library now.

"A bit, but it's complicated," Lupin said,

"Can I ask you, you know…if you don't mind, that is?"

"All right," Lupin gave Harry a look.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, you're the best defense teacher we ever had!"

"Thank you Harry," Lupin said.

"I wanted to talk to you, I think it would be best if you learned a charm that would dispel Dementor's,"

"Extra lessons with you! Cool!"

"It is a bit of hard magic, but you can do it," Lupin ruffled Harry's hair a bit.

"When can we start?" Harry asked.

"How about Monday evening? After dinner?"

"I'll be there!" Harry smiled. They both entered the library then and went to their own separate sections. Harry Didn't know what Lupin was looking up but it had to do with some cursed objects (There was a separate section in the defense sections of the library) while Harry looked through the History of Magic section. If there were laws, he figured that they would be in the history sections.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The big, black dog waited in the underbrush of the Forbidden Forest; it was quite hidden there, even with the cold snow covering the ground. He watched as several students made their way to Hogsmead, Harry wasn't among them, but the dog was glad of that, Harry was in danger as it was – even inside the castle – but Padfoot knew that Wormtail wouldn't dare do anything for fear of being caught.

The dog growled to itself, he hadn't received a reply from Moony about the letter he had sent to him weeks before, but he was sure that meant that Moony didn't want Padfoot to get into any more trouble by his hiding place being found out. Good old Moony was like that! He always did have a firm grasp of situations, no matter how weird they seemed.

Padfoot whined then – he wanted to see Harry, the boy would be thirteen now, from what he had seen at Winning Surrey, the boy looked exactly like James! James Potter had wire rimmed glasses though. Harry's were thick and ugly, but those green eyes stood out! Just like Lily's….

The dog stood and shook itself of the snow before going into the forest, he had to find something to eat before trying his luck to get inside the castle with Professor Dumbledore knowing. Though, Padfoot wasn't sure hoe much the Head Master knew all ready.

0000000000000000000000000000000

The rat was laying on Ron's pillow when Harry got back to the dorm – he had a couple of huge books with him, but both seemed promising and even Professor Lupin had said that they were good choices for the old laws that Harry wanted to find.

Harry took no notice of the rat, even though the rat seemed very interested in the books. Harry shot the rat a glance as he opened up the first book. There was nothing in the index about the laws he was after and so he decided that he would have to go through it chapter by chapter. However, as his stomach grumbled, he knew that he had to get something to eat first.

He closed the book and left it on the bed – then he went out into the castle again, but this time, he went to the kitchens. Professor Moony had dropped a hint as to how to get in. He seemed to want Harry to feel comfortable with him and so he had told about the first time James and Sirius and himself had gone to the kitchen in order to lay a prank on the whole school.

Harry hadn't thought of Professor Lupin being a trouble maker, but Lupin had explained that he had always been a loner and whenever James or Sirius would include him something, he would go along with it (as long as they didn't get into too much trouble or if it wasn't too dangerous). Harry smiled; he figured he'd have to do something along those lines in order to make his father stop rolling around in his grave because his son wasn't one to prank people!

Harry was looking for the portrait of the fruit basket, when four hands dragged him into an unused class room. Harry was surprised to see George and Fred grinning in front of him.

"What are you two doing? Aren't you going to Hogsmead?" Harry asked the twins.

"We've come to give you a cheer-up," Fred gave a wink.

"An early Christmas present, if you will," George said, pulling out a bit of worn parchment.

"It's blank," Harry dead panned.

"'it's blank' --"

" – says he," Fred and George rolled their eyes heaven wards before huge grins formed on their faces.

"This, Harry, is the secret to our success -- " George said.

"We know it by heart, so we give it to you so that you, we don't need it any more," Fred said.

"But, it's blank," Harry raised an eyebrow.

"George, please explain," Fred smiled.

"When we were young, care free and innocent…" George started, Harry snorted at the 'innocent' remark, but the twins ignored him.

"We were hauled into Filches office for setting off a dung bomb in the corridor --"

" – For some reason he wasn't happy and was talking about detention -- "

" – disembowelment -- "

"Hanging in the dungeons by our ankles!"

"However, good old Peeves saved the day," Fred said.

"Yes, he was making a rather bad mess in the trophy room, Sir Nick came along to inform Filch -- "

" – who went off right away to run Peeves off,"

"And that was when we saw it! The door labeled "confiscated and highly dangerous"…we flitched if from filch and it has helped us out ever since!" George said. Then they took out their wands and tapped the parchment.

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_," they said in unison, and suddenly a loopy and rather sophisticated form of writing started to trickle over the parchment. Once it was done it said:

_**Messers. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs**_

_**Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers**_

_**Are proud to present**_

_**THE MARAUDER'S MAP**_

"Is that…?" Harry started.

"Dumbledore --"

" – pacing"

" – in his study,"

"Now, we suggest using the tunnel of the One Eyed Witch, the map will show you the pass word when you get close to it, it goes right to Honeydukes sweet shop," George said.

"AH, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, we owe them so much!" Fred fake swooned with his hand over his heart.

"Right, after you're done, don't forget to wipe it,"

"Or anyone can read it,"

"Just say 'Mischief Managed'," Fred said.

"Thank you," Harry said, still enraptured by the map.

"See you later," the twins said and then they left Harry in the class room, with the map. It then hit Harry….

Lupin had mentioned a group of pranking students, he called the 'The Marauder's' – he seemed to know all about them…what if…

"Naw! Lupin is way to tight to do stuff like that!" Harry waved the theory off. Then he wiped the map and went on to the kitchens.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N – Someone mentioned the Marauder's Map; I totally forgot about putting it in! Okay, I took some quotes from the movies and books, but I tried to re-word everything else. I like the twins a lot because they're always finishing their sentences for each other! Putting in the dashes is fun! Lol! Anyway, Please review!

Ta,

Poppy


	7. Whispers in the Dark

_**The Cold Room**_

_It was dark, dark that he was used too – but he couldn't remember how he had ended up there. He could remember Uncle Vernon being very mad at him; he could remember Dudley snickering in the back ground while he got a dressing-down. Then – he could remember the slap and being pushed into…his cupboard. _

_He wondered how he ended up there, last he remembered he was reading about Werewolf laws and the such, how did he get into this cupboard? It was then that the door opened and a meaty paw pulled him out. The colors around him were muted and he could see the hatred in his Uncles eyes._

_'It's you're fault!' the man seemed to be saying but no words came out of the mans mouth. Uncle Vernon just glared as the voice wrapped around Harry – making him shiver in cold that should not have been in a dream._

_Harry stepped back, but he found that he couldn't move! Thos red eyes were soon filling his vision, and he could hear the screams of the dead and…_

Harry woke – he couldn't see anything but that didn't mean that no one was there. In fact someone was holding him, and petting his hair. Whoever it was, they smelled terrible, and the muttering made Harry think that the person was mental!

"Harry, Harry…I am so sorry, it wasn't supposed to happen….not at all…. It wasn't my fault…I didn't do it…I wasn't their Secret Keeper…" came a whisper.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, his own voice a whisper.

"The rat isn't here….where is the rat…?"

"Who are you?" Harry asked while he tried to wiggle away. The arms around him tightened, they didn't want to let go of the young boy.

"I have to go," came the whispered voice. One of the arms let go and reached for Harry's own wand, then with a muttered spell, Harry was soundly asleep again.

Sirius Black had come to the dorm intent on finding the traitor, only to find the rat gone, no trace left behind, but when he saw Harry have a rather bad nightmare, he couldn't help but hold him and mutter soft words to him. It woke Harry, but Sirius had wanted to hear his Godson's voice. He was such a good kid, he was so much like James – and Lily at the same time that it was scary!

Sirius put the wand back on the bed side table before transforming into the huge black dog that was his animagus form. He could smell the rat, the room reeked of _essence de rat!_ But once he was out of the dorm, in the common room and then through the portrait hole, he lost the sent. He wanted to howl in frustration! But Moony was about, he couldn't let Moony find him, what if Moony didn't believe him? What if Moony wanted to kill him out of anger of what happened to Prongs and Lily?

Maybe it would be better to die by a friends hand rather than by a Death Eaters or by the ministries. It was far better than having to get the Dementor's kiss! Padfoot swallowed hard before running down the corridor. He made it out of sight just in time as Professor Lupin came up to check and see if anyone was out of bed.

All he found was an empty corridor, and a faint smell of wet dog. He shook his head as he returned the way he had come – the wolf inside him told him to go find Padfoot, that Padfoot was close by and that they needed to see each other. Padfoot would know what to do….he would….

But Remus – the human – wasn't so sure that Padfoot was innocent of the crimes. Even with the letter he had his doubts. But Padfoot had never lied to him, not when it really mattered and Remus knew then, that there was more to this story than met the eye.

00000000000000000000000000000

Harry woke groggily to the voices of his dorm mates – he sat up in bed and clutched at his head, it hurt like hell and he wished he had something for it. He got up and dressed slowly, his mind working over time despite the head ache. Who was that person who had held him like a father the night before? Why did he have that weird feeling that he had known the person?

It didn't make sense!

"Harry? Mate? Are you all right?" Seamus asked as he tied his tie.

"Fine," Harry muttered. Seamus looked to Ron, who waved the boy to go down to breakfast. Ron was Harry's best friend and he would take care of the boy. Or at least try.

"Harry – did you notice anything weird last night?" Ron asked.

"Not – really – maybe, I'm not sure," Harry said, they grabbed their book bags and went down from the dorm themselves.

"I thought I heard whispers last night, couldn't hear much, but I figured it might be Neville and Seamus talking about Herbology or something," Ron said.

Harry remembered a whispered conversation (sort of) himself.

"Oh?"

"Went back to sleep," Ron shrugged. Ron and Harry walked down to the great hall for Breakfast, there they met up with Hermione.

"Studying again?" Ron asked the brown haired girl.

"I have a test in Ancient Runes today, I hope I don't get 'honor' and 'royalty' mixed up!" she said.

"I'm sure you won't," Harry said.

"I can't wait for defense! What do you suppose Professor Lupin will do today?" Ron asked.

"Probably go on about Redcaps," Harry said.

"Professor Lupin seems intent on getting us as far as we can," Hermione said.

"Didn't he say something about us being behind?" Ron asked.

"Well, with Professor's like Quarrel and Lockhart, what do you expect?" Harry laughed.

"Gaw! I hope we get to keep Professor Lupin!" Ron said, tucking into his porridge.

"He is really cool! I think him and McGonagall are my favorite Professor's," Harry said.

"Am I?" a woman's voice said behind him. Harry turned to see Professor McGonagall behind him.

"Yes Professor, that's the truth!" Harry smiled.

"See that you have you're homework done," she gave him a smile before walking off. Ron, Harry and Hermione laughed.

"Wow, she is as good as me Mum!" Ron said.

"Why so?" Harry asked.

"She knows what her kid's do, my Mum does, she knows if George or Fred have done something, just like McGonagall," Ron replied.

"My Mum seems to know whenever I need to talk to her, we've talked about loads of thing for hours last summer," Hermione said.

"My Aunt knows how to make Dudley happy, all she has to do is promise to get something for him, or get him something to eat," Harry sighed.

"Oh, Harry, we're sorry…" Hermione started.

Draco Malfoy came up to the three – "Is Baby-Potter sad about losing his Mummy?" Draco Malfoy smirked down at the trio.

"Go away Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore said not to come near me," Harry replied.

"Just because you had to go to the hospital wing…"

"Because of a dark spell you cast at me!" Harry glared.

"What!" Ron yelled as he stood.

"You cast a dark spell at Harry?" Hermione also stood; they both had their wands out while the rest of the table watched.

"So what if I did?' Malfoy smirked. Ron didn't deem it necessary to say anything – he cast a rather bad hex at Malfoy, who sprouted purple, blue and green boils all over his face.

"Ron!" Hermione cried.

"If you ever dare to cast another dark spell at Harry again, I'll turn you into a cow patty!" Ron huffed, and everyone around him knew that he would do it too. Malfoy ran out of the great hall with other students snickering at him from behind.

"Thank you Ron, Hermione, I couldn't have asked for better friends," Harry smiled at them.

"Don't worry about it mate!" Ron smiled. It was time for class then, non of the Professor's talked to the trio about the incident at breakfast – except Snape was a bit worse than usual in potions; but Harry, Ron and Hermione hardly cared. And all the Gryffindor's said 'hello' to Ron all that day.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

McGonagall was very pleased as she walked into the teachers lounge; she had stacks of papers with her, but she hardly cared. She had witnessed the incident at breakfast between the Golden Trio and Malfoy, and she was very happy about the way Ron Weasley had handled the situation. He had proven that he was a true friend!

"Minerva, what has you in such a good mood?" Remus asked, he was half way through his own grading from the morning classes.

"Did you see Weasley this morning?" she asked.

"Ah yes, the boil hex, that was James favorite," Remus sighed.

"Yes, it was,' Minerva nodded.

"Well, from what I heard, Draco Malfoy deserved what he got, that curse wasn't as strong as a normal Cruciatus, but it still did a bit of damage," Remus said.

"Yes, Albus knows, and he talked to Mr. Malfoy and his father, but I don't think anything has been done, though, if he does do it again…"

"I don't think he will; he got caught doing it once, he won't again," Remus replied.

"I'm sure you're right, goodness knows how long we tried to catch those _Marauders_," Minerva sighed.

"I'm sure you gave them a fright," Remus smiled as if he knew something.

"Remus…?"

"No, not a thing," he said.

"Oh well, I would have liked to know who the group of students were that went around pranking us all," she said.

"Well, James and Sirius did their fare share," Remus said.

"Yes, but not as bad as those Marauders, they even left notes at the scenes!" Minerva said. Remus poured her a cup of tea. The tea set stood on a cadenza set under the long window.

"Ah, I remember that, rather colorful in their insults,"

"Never left enough for us to finger the students either,"

"That was point," Remus said.

"Excuse me?"

"That was the point, they left what they needed and let you try and guess who they were, the fact that no one ever could figure it out helped a lot, even those in their own house probably knew no more than you," Remus said. Minerva noted that Remus didn't add '_or I' _to the end of his statement.

"Well, I must say the Harry Potter isn't at all like his father," Minerva said.

"Oh? How so?" Remus asked.

"He gets into plenty of trouble, but usually it's because he wants to do the right thing, he saved the Philosopher's stone from He-who-must-not-be-named in his first year, battled a Baskalisk in his second in order to save Ginny Weasley, he is a remarkable boy," Minerva said.

"In deed, I always thought he was, but I haven't been around to know much about him," Remus sighed.

"I am sorry Remus, Dumbledore wouldn't hear of anyone but those Muggles taking care of Mr. Potter – if he had listened to me, I am sure that you're friend, Black, wouldn't be in this position," Minerva said.

"I know, I wish I had kept Sirius long enough for him to talk to me, but he stormed out and…"

"We can't change what has happened, even a time turner wouldn't help," Minerva said.

"I know, I have talked to him, but he seems to be a very private boy,"

"Oh?"

"Well, I can't say much, I promised him, but I think there is something about his home life he isn't telling anyone," Remus replied. He put down his quill.

"Ah, should I try and talk to him then? Maybe he'll tell me,"

"And maybe not, here he isn't just Harry Potter, he is the-boy-who-lived, and I don't think he likes the attention he gets from it,"

"That was supposed to be the point of leaving him with those muggles," Minerva snorted.

"I know…but sometimes muggles can go to an extreme and then damage can be dealt without meaning," Remus mused.

"Too true," Minerva said. They were silent for a while before Remus shifted in his seat.

"I plan to tell him things," he said.

"I don't blame you," Minerva replied.

"Thank you," Remus muttered, Minerva nodded and they both went back to their marking.

0000000000000000000000000000

A/N – All right, I just thought that – once again, Lupin needs to see more than Harry is letting on. I swear that they will talk soon about it! And yes, Sirius was there for a reason! I'm not sure about the dream though, if you guy's think I should change it or something, than please tell me, I'll do what I can! In fact, I hate that! If I come up with a better one, I'll re-write it and then upload it again. But I have no ideas, so don't worry about it for now.

I also want to thank everyone for reading this! I love Remus/ Harry bonding stories, and I can't find ones that I like so I decided to write my own! Maybe I'll get Sirius out of his troubles and then they can both deal with Harry, but…I'm not sure about that yet! If you want to read another Remus/Harry fic, please, go read **A Passing Memory** – I've been told that it is sad.

Thank you all,

Ta,

Poppy


	8. Stray

A/N – I thought that you all deserved another chapter! So, here it is! I do hope that you like it! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! I am so glad that this has made such an impact!

_**The Cold Room**_

"Professor, can I talk to you?" Harry approached the Professor with slight trepidation in his voice. He wasn't sure why, but he needed to tell Professor Lupin about what he had thought had happened the night before. He didn't know why, but he thought that Ron and Hermione might flip out if he had told them that Sirius Black had been in the boy's dorm.

"Yes? What is it?" Lupin asked.

"I'm not sure actually," Harry said.

"Well, let's go up to my office and we can talk about it," Lupin smiled. Harry followed the wizard into the office where Lupin ordered two cups of tea for them and some snacks from a house elf. The house elf popped back immediately with the treats.

"What is bothering you?" Lupin asked.

"I – had a visit last night," Harry said.

"Really?"

"I don't know who it was – but I think it was Sirius Black," Harry said slightly.

"Ah," Lupin's reply made Harry look up.

"I was having a bad dream, he was holding me, he didn't hurt me and he didn't steal my wand…but he was talking about a rat," Harry said.

"A rat?" Lupin raised and eyebrow.

"The only rat in the dorm is Ron's, his name is Scabbers and is a rather lazy thing, Ron's brother Percy had the rat first, but when Ron was excepted for Hogwarts, Percy gave Scabbers to Ron," Harry said.

"Why do you think Sirius Black would sneak into the castle for a rat?" Lupin asked.

"I don't know, we haven't seen Scabbers around for a while, Ron thinks that Crookshanks (Hermione's cat) must have eaten him," Harry said.

"Why didn't you report this?" Lupin asked.

"Well, I didn't get a chance, I think Black put a sleeping spell on me with my own wand, in the morning I wasn't sure if I had dreamed it up or not, I had a bad head ache, but then Ron said something about hearing a whispered conversation, I remember asking Black (If it wasn't a dream, that is) why he was after a rat and what he meant, but he didn't seem to want to answer me," Harry shrugged, taking a sip from his cup.

"This is not good," Lupin said.

"Why not?"

"Well – I am not sure, I'm sorry Harry but I will have to talk to the other Professor's about this, I don't know why Black didn't hurt you, but I am glad that he did not," Lupin sighed.

"I am too – but his behavior was rather strange," Harry replied.

"I'm glad we talked, now, I believe that we have a tutoring session on Monday? Stop by at six, all right?" Lupin asked.

"Yes, thank you for the tea," Harry said, he gathered his book bag and left the office, he closed the door slightly behind him and made his way out of the class room. Lupin made sure that Harry was gone before hurrying down the corridors himself to the Teachers lounge.

He entered the room in a determined gate – that feeling of protectiveness over Harry coming to him once again. It had been a couple of weeks since Lupin had invited Harry to confide in him, however this was the first step the boy had taken. He found most of the teachers in the lounge. He stopped himself from glaring and went straight for frowning instead.

"We need to talk," he announced to the room.

"What for? Is this about the Golden Boy?" Snape sneered.

"Unfortunately yes!" Lupin growled back.

"Remus, what is wrong?' Albus asked from his seat by the fire side.

"Sirius Black visited last night, it seems that he snuck into Gryffindor tower (don't ask me how!) and visited the third year boys dorm," Remus replied.

"What?" Minerva looked slightly put-out.

"Yes, he was looking for a rat; Harry told me that he was having a bad dream and that Black had tried to comfort him, but Harry said that he couldn't make heads nor tails of the conversation that Black was carryon with him – in the morning, Harry said that he thought it was a dream, but his friend Weasley, said that he though he had heard a conversation going on," Remus sighed and sat down at a round table.

"What else did Harry say?" Professor Sprout asked.

"He said that Black had put a sleeping spell on him with his own wand, but Black didn't take the wand nor did he hurt anyone in the dorm," Remus replied.

"Well, we must strengthen the safety charms then," Minerva said.

"Search the castle, I must say," Professor Binn's agreed.

"Black is long gone by now," Remus said.

"Oh?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, he always knew when to duck into a class room, and what passage to take, he knew at least two ways to get out of the castle, had this uncanny way of avoiding Mr. Norris," Remus said.

"No wonder he couldn't be caught red handed," Snape huffed.

"I think I'll keep a watch near Gryffindor tower tonight," Remus stood.

"You're helping him, aren't you?" Snape asked.

"Of course not, if Sirius has set his mind to something, he'll do it, with or without help, I just want to make sure Harry won't go searching," Remus glared, then he stalked out of the room.

"Bloody Gryffindor's," Snape was heard muttering as he too left the lounge. Minerva went back to her grading, but she also knew that she would be prowling the halls this night as well.

* * *

Sirius Black was, in a word, hungry! He was scrounging around in the forest now, in his human form, he wasn't afraid of the forest and he had made some friends here – the Centaurs didn't take much notice of him, and he made sure to stay away the spider nest of Hagrid's. Sirius was lucky that he came upon a bush of black berry's, of which he stripped.

When he heard rustling – he popped back into the large grim-looking dog and snarled at whatever it was. The squeak of a surprised animal could be hear; and then scampering, Padfoot followed, he snarled at the rat and snapped at its heels. Padfoot did not notice the rat running into a clearing. The black dog was too intent on catching it!

The rat ran under the wood patch that made up a porch of Hagrid's cottage. The black dog didn't care where the rat was hiding, he just wanted it, he started to dig a hole as fast as he could, dirt flying everywhere. It was then that the giant of a man came out to see what all the racket was about.

"W'at 'ave ye there?" Hagrid asked and bent down, the black dog looked up and then warily back peddled from the huge man. Hagrid laughed and held his hand out.

"Don' ye worry, pup, I won't hurt ye," Hagrid said, the dog sniffed the giants hand before licking it in a way that said that they could be friends, if the giant didn't make any sudden moves or anything. Hagrid laughed.

"Yes stay here, I'll get ye something ta eat," Hagrid said, then disappeared inside his hut and then he returned with a bowl of left over meet he hadn't stewed or given to Fang that day.

Hagrid set the bowl down in the dirt bowl the dog had dug and then backed away; Hagrid seemed to know exactly what the dog needed, for the black dog inhaled the meet in a matter of seconds.

"Do ye want ta come in? it'll be getting' cold 'ere soon," Hagrid said, the dog looked at the inviting cottage, it would be great to be warm for a night! Padfoot weighed the implications for a second before jumping onto the porch and entering the cottage. He immediately went to greet Fang, who seemed to know him.

After Padfoot and Fang made friends, the both settled at Hagrid's feet – in moments, Padfoot was asleep. He was glad that he didn't have to sleep in the forest for another night, and he was also happy that his belly was full. The fire burned in the grate and threw a happy glow over the three occupants of the cottage. The night passed peacefully.

* * *

Padfoot followed Hagrid and Fang on their morning rounds of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry – he watched as Hagrid inspected the entrances and the bordering forest, then they went to the paddock in order to feed the animals. Fang and Padfoot smelled about and helped to keep the animals in line. Hagrid chattered along happily while he went about the morning.

It wasn't until a soft coughing brought his attention to Albus Dumbledore who had been waiting patiently at the entrance to the paddocks.

"Have you come up with you're class plan for today?" Albus asked.

"Yes, I 'ave, 'ol Buckbeak will be 'appy ta be in the spot light ta day," Hagrid beamed.

"Good, good," Albus nodded his head and then took note of the second dog. It was shaggy and looked quite starved.

"I see you have come across a new acquisition," Albus smiled.

"He was digging under me porch 'ast night," Hagrid said.

"I see, do you have any idea what he was after?"

"Maybe a small rodent," Hagrid shrugged.

"Well, I don't see why he can't stay," Albus said.

"Thank ye, sir!" Hagrid beamed.

"Well, I leave you to you're work then," Albus Dumbledore said, he turned to leave and gave a well meaning look to the new dog, who only wagged his tail and looked too innocent for his own good.

* * *

A/N – I couldn't help it! I had to do that! Please review! Sorry, I did mean to put in Hagrid and his COMC class, but I just though that that would make a good chapter on it's own! lol! hope you like this!

ta,

Poppy


	9. The Paddock Incident

A/N – Hi! Wow, I'm up to chapter nine! How cool is that? I would like to thank the academy….whoa! wait a second! Hem …. Okay, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story! I love you all!

I have yet to come up with an idea for Harry Potter and the Price of Love – but I have a scene in my note book. I wrote it on a fly last night before an acting club that I am going too…so…..yeah!

_**The Cold Room**_

****

* * *

****

"Wait! Are you saying that Sirius Black was in our dorm room?"

"Shhhhh! I don't want everyone in the whole school knowing!"

'He's right Ron, and besides, Harry has all ready told Professor Lupin," Hermione pointed out. The trio were on their way from the hall to Care of Magical Creatures, which they had first thing that Monday morning.

"What did he say?" Ron asked.

"He said that he had to tell the other Professor's, but the more the better, right?"

"Right, but why do you suppose that Black was in our dorm?"

"He was looking for a rat," Harry said.

"Well, no problems there, Hermione's _cat_ ate him!"

"Ronald! Crookshanks did not eat Scabbers!" Hermione glared.

"Look guy's – I don't know what is up with Black, but, I do know that if you two start fighting you won't talk to each other for weeks!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"I suppose so," Ron said.

"And for you're information, I saw you're rat in the common room – I gave Scabbers to Seamus who was supposed to return him to you," Hermione sniffed.

"Why didn't you say so?"

"You were busy!"

"All right, so after class, Ron you can go ask Seamus where he put Scabbers," Harry said.

"Right – er – thanks Hermione," Ron muttered, turning red all of a sudden.

"No problems,"

By the time the short fight was over – the trio were standing in front of Hagrid's hut along with others of the class; everyone was excited to learn what creature they would get to interact with today. It was then that Hagrid came out of the house with Fang, and a huge black dog following him.

"Hey! Hagrid has a new dog! Wonder where he got it from!" Ron said to Harry. Harry on the other hand, had a feeling that he had sent he dog someplace before. He just couldn't place where.

"Today, I 'ave a surprise for ya," Hagrid beamed.

"You're finally being replaced!" Malfoy yelled out, the Slytherins snickered.

"No, Malfoy; Now! Everyone follow me!" Hagrid said. The class took a short hike to the padocks that were located no more than a couple of meters from Hagrid's hut.

"This 'ere is a Hippogriff – his name is Buckbeak – and 'e is a proud creature; so, ya don't wanna anger 'im!" Professor Hagrid explained.

"He looks like an eagle on acid!" someone (most likely Malfoy) yelled out.

"Who would like to come up 'ere and pet 'im?" Hagrid asked, as one, the students took one step back.

"Ah, Malfoy, come on up 'ere lad!" Hagrid called. Malfoy glared at everyone behind him, but with no choice in the matter, he entered the paddock. Harry looked at Ron, who smirked. They both knew that Malfoy wasn't listening to Hagrid.

"Now, all ye do is ye bow, if Buckbeak bows back, than ye can touch 'im," Hagrid says.

"Like I'm going to bow to an over-grown stuffed bird!" Malfoy glared. Before anyone could blink, Buckbeak had reared up on his back legs and started punching the air with his front legs. Malfoy, who was surprised at this sudden movement, toppled to the ground. He crawled away from the huge creature who was calling out angrily. Hagrid pacified Buckbeak with some meat before rounding on Draco Malfoy.

"What the bloody hell do ye think ye doing? Didn't ye listend ta anything I said!" Hagrid fumed.

"I – I –"

"Ye what? Naw, never mind, ten points from Slytherin – now git out!"

Malfoy didn't stop running, he ran straight up to the castle – not even bothering to look back. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched him go.

"Squirmy little bugger, isn't he?" Ron said.

"Served him right; if he had bothered to read the chapter that Hagrid set us last week, he would have learned that Hippogriff's are so proud that they don't take kindly to insults, that's why Buckbeak reared up like that," Hermione said.

"Right ye are, Hermione," Hagrid beamed at her, then awarded Gryffindor five points.

"Who would like to try?"

This time, Harry entered the paddock – he knew he could do better then Malfoy.

* * *

"Blimey! Harry that was wicked!" Ron said. The class of Slytherins and Gryffindor's entered the castles for luncheon after the COMC class was over. Everyone thought that the class was wonderful! The Gryffindor's favorite part was when Malfoy took off like a bunny rabbit being chased by a werewolf.

"Wish I had a picture of Malfoy! That was fun to watch," Harry smiled.

"What was?" Professor Lupin met them at the entrance of the great hall.

"Malfoy got scared when Buckbeak got mad for the insults," Harry said.

"_Professor_ Hagrid told him to get out of the paddock—"

"—But he took father than that, he ran up to the castle," Harry finished.

"He probably din't bother doing the homework for the class," Hermione said.

"I see, I wondered why he holed himself up in Professor Snape's office," Lupin shook his head.

"I got to ride Buckbeak," Harry said.

"Brilliant! I never did get the chance to go to near Hippogriff's in general,"

"Why's that?" Ron asked and then "OH! Hermione!" while clutching his foot.

"You shouldn't ask such questions of Professor's," Hermione scolded.

"It's all right, I'm sure you three know anyway," Lupin said before he was off to the teachers table.

"What did he mean by that?" Ron asked.

"I forgot, you weren't there," Harry started.

"What is this all about?"

"Not here, Ron, later," Hermione said. The subject was then dropped in honor of Quidditch. The first game was Gryffindor against Ravenclaw.

"This is going to be brilliant! I'm sure you'll win the game!" Ron said.

"How would you know? Looking at tea leaves again, have you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, in fact I looked this morning," Ron replied.

"Ron, she was making a joke," Harry snickered.

"Oh – Oop's," Ron colored from his neck up.

"It's all right, Ron," Hermione sighed. They served up the liver casserole onto their plates and buttered up some bread.

"So, I was thinking that we need to get our homework done tonight," Hermione started.

"We should start right after dinner,"

"I can't – well, not right after dinner at least," Harry replied.

"What are you up too?" Ron asked while stuffing his face.

"I've got to meet Professor Lupin tonight, he's going to show me how I can deflect Dementor's," Harry replied.

"Cool! Once you learn it you have to teach us!"

"I've read about that charm someplace…can't remember where at the moment," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I think it's kind of hard magic, but Lupin said he'd help me,"

"Professor Lupin is most certainly the most qualified teacher we've had,"

"Not to mention he cool!"

"Let's stop gushing! We've done that ever since first day!" Hermione laughed.

"Well, if our praise can make him look better, than what's the problem?" Ron asked.

"It's from the full moon, it happens again next week," Hermione had lowered her voice.

"Go figure he looks tired all the time, I hope he's all right," Harry said.

"He would have told you that you're lesson was canceled if he was too sick to do it," Hermione said.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Harry conceded.

"I suggest that you let him know that if feels too bad tonight, that you wouldn't mind changing the date, you've waited this long all ready, it won't be much trouble if you waited a bit more,"

"Maybe – we'll see what happens tonight," Harry said. The three finished their meal while talking about the up coming Quidditch game and what moves Harry could do or needed to learn.

* * *

"Harry? Harry, please wake up?"

Harry heard a disembodied voice pleas with him to come back from the comfortable darkness that he had succumbed too. Though he could hardly remember why he was in the darkness. At last, he groaned and decided that the voice would leave him along if he woke up.

"Are you all right?" Professor Lupin asked.

"I –guess so…" Harry groaned again as he sat up.

"Well, you certainly made some progress tonight, and it's just the first lesson,' Lupin smiled.

"Really?" Harry asked, Lupin handed him some chocolate.

"Of course, not many people can even make the white vapor come when they first try. Like I said before, not many wizards can do this bit," Lupin sat down beside Harry.

"Could my Dad do it?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you're Dad could do a lot of thing, he liked playing pranks the best though. Once, he pranked the dorm…my hair turned blue, Sirius' skin turned yellow and Peter had a magical wedgie for most of the day," Lupin chuckled.

"What else did my Dad do?" Harry asked.

"Well, you know that I'm a werewolf…so…once, Sirius told Professor Snape where I went every full moon, well as you can imagine, Snape was so interested in finding out my secret that he snuck out late on a full moon night and found my hiding place. Well, since I was a werewolf at that time, I went after him, you're Dad saved Professor Snape and that was when Professor Snape really began to hate you're father,"

"I think that Professor Snape owed Dad a life debt, he wasn't able to repay it so in first year he tried to save me from a fall at a Quidditch game," Harry said.

"What happened?" Lupin asked.

"Well, it was actually Quarrel who was jinxing me during the game and Professor Snape was trying to shield me, then Hermione set fire to Snape's robes and the game went on, the interruption not only got Snape distracted but Quarrel as well," Harry explained.

"I suppose you won?"

"Yes,"

"James loved Quidditch, he was Keeper while Sirius was Beater…"

"I've heard of a Sirius Black, are you talking about the same person who escape wizard prison?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you see – he didn't betray you're parents…"

"What are you on about?" Harry asked.

"This isn't the time – I suggest that some research would help you out a bit," Lupin stood.

"Let us continue this lesson next Wednesday, that's plenty of time after the full moon and I don't think that I'll feel too sick then," Lupin sighed.

"All right, Professor," Harry said, he gathered his book bag and headed for the door. Lupin watched him go, but was surprised when Harry turned back to him.

"Did they…?" the question hung in the air and Lupin knew what Harry was asking.

"Yes, they loved you very much,"

* * *

A/N – Well, there you go, another chapter! Sooner or later there will be a Quidditch game if I can write it. I find that sort of weird to write and I don't know how to do it. If anyone wants to help me out, I'd be happy!

Thank you!

Ta,

Poppy


	10. Best Friends!

A/N – Sorry about that last chapter. I guess things aren't going as well as I had hoped for! I'll try harder and make this chapter flow better. Myself and flow just don't go together! I am sorry! And don't worry; I do have an idea for this chapter!

_**The Cold Room**_

It was just a few days before the end of October, and it was only three weeks till Halloween – however, it was not this monthly holiday that Harry and his friends were looking forward too. In fact, they had completely forgot this holiday. What really had them excited was the first Quidditch match of the season. Raven claw against Gryffindor!

"Did you see that move Cho Chang made at their own practice?" Angelina asked.

"She's good," Harry said. He and the rest of the Gryffindor team were making their way to the field. They wore their burgundy Quidditch robes and carried their brooms as they talked adamantly of the new moves they would use in the game.

"Not as good as you, Harry" Oliver grinned at him.

"Yeah, our ikle Harry_kins_ will show them whos boss!" Fred Weasley slapped Harry on the back. Harry grinned as the team flew into the air. Once Harry was high above the field, he let the snitch go – it flew around him a few times before taking off. Harry was right behind it and gaining.

Below the team, Professor McGonagall had out a transfiguration book in her lap – with the threat of Sirius Black about, not to mention Dementor's swarming about the school grounds, it was not safe for the boy-who-lived to be outside without an adult wizard (who actually knew what they were doing) watching him. She, however, did not feel like a baby-sitter, she felt like a Grandmother looking after her Grandchildren for a day.

It took Harry ten minutes to catch the snitch, and then he let it go again. He dived after it, and pulled out of the dive only a second before he smashed into the ground. McGonagall glared at him for that move, but Harry just waved at her before going on his way. It took another five before he got the snitch again. Fred and George cheered, but Harry had to dodge a Bludger because Fred hadn't batted it away in time.

"Fred! George! Keep you're mind on you're job!" Oliver Wood yelled. The twins stuck their tongues out at their team captain, but followed his orders nonetheless.

As practice calmed down, and they had all gotten their new moves down – it was McGonagall who congratulated them on a practice well done.

"I'll see you in class, but remember, I still want you're homework," she said.

"Don't worry --"

"—Professor--"

"—We'll get it done!" Fred and George saluted her. Professor McGonagall went back to the castle as the team made to change out of their robes. It was a very cheerful night for them, and Quidditch was the talk of the tower till everyone went to bed.

Harry, on the other hand, couldn't go to sleep. He was too excited about the upcoming game that he couldn't help but review all the new moves in his mind! He sat in the common room and polished his Nimbus 2000 while humming a muggle tune.

"I can't think up a dream," Ron said to Harry, looking up from the dream journal that their Divination Professor had gave them for their dream homework.

"Er – don't you dream?" Harry asked, looking up from his task.

"Sure, but they're all silly," Ron replied.

"They're better than mine! I wish I dreamed about going shopping for shoes," Harry replied.

"How many times can I put that down?"

"How about you went shopping for brand new robes?"

"Great idea!" Ron quickly wrote it down and then slammed the book shut.

"Do you need help with yours?"

"I'm not sure, can I say that I forgot it?" Harry asked.

"You could say that you dreamed about forgetting to do the Divination homework and then saw that you didn't…"

"I guess that'll work," Harry laid the broom aside and opened his dream journal. A short paragraph was all he wrote. No way would he write down what he really dreamt at night! It was too scary to think about during the day, and thinking about it now would put him off his mood of Quidditch!

"So, how did you're lesson with Lupin go?" Ron asked, everyone had been so busy that he had completely forgot about asking Harry.

"All right, I guess, I blanked out," Harry shrugged.

"What did Lupin say?"

"He said that I did well, he said that not many wizards can even make the Smokey vapor come out on their second try, or was that the first? I forget,"

"Well, you aren't no ordinary wizard, Mate!" Ron said.

"You don't know how much I wished that I was!"

"Why?"

"Why? Because, Voldemort is after my blood and he won't stop till I'm dead," Harry replied.

"You never know what will happen, maybe Voldemort will see the end before you turn seventeen," Ron said.

"I can only hope," Harry shrugged, then he took up his broom and started, once again, at polishing it and trimming the twigs.

It was another hour before the boy's went to bed – but Harry did not sleep. His nightmares had taken on a life of its own and he had yet to learn silencing charms as well as he wanted too. He decided that he would practice those charms till he got a handle on them. He had been told many times that he was a very proficient student – a fifth year spell shouldn't be that hard!

Harry read his spell book till dawn that day – then he made for the showers, he didn't want to be late for breakfast.

* * *

Hermione knew that something was up when she got a look at Harry – he looked tired and troubled. She sighed as she laid her potions book aside and took to staring at him. Harry had all ready had about three cups of coffee, and he hardly ate his breakfast.

"Harry? Are you all right?" she asked.

"Not really," Harry replied.

"Do you think you need a pepper-up potion?"

"No, I'm not sick," Harry shrugged.

"But you will be if you don't get some sleep," Ron pointed out.

"I know, I'm just excited about the game is all,"

"Harry, we know that you have….nightmares…." Ron started.

"Oh?"

"Well, maybe a sleeping potion might help! I know all about them!" Hermione stated.

"I know, and thank you Hermione, Ron, but…"

"Let's just try the sleeping potion, if it doesn't work we can always stop," Ron said.

"And it isn't addictive, the base is bats wing. Of course, it isn't as strong as the dreamless sleep potion, but it's a mild sedative," Hermione said.

"You know how to make it?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I got a good mark on it last week – It's better than going to Pomfrey anyway," Hermione shrugged.

"All right, we'll do it you're way then," Harry agreed. Hermione and Ron looked very relieved at this. Hermione rushed off to start it. It took half a day to simmer and she knew the perfect place to do it.

"She's been thinking about that for a long time, you know," Ron said. Harry poured himself some more coffee.

"Really? I guess she didn't want me to get mad at her for suggesting it in the first place,"

"Yeah, but she's only trying to help – we can stop this at any time you know,"

"Yes, I know, but I need to sleep sometime,"

"I know," Ron gave a small smile. Harry grinned back. He really did have the best friends in whole world!

* * *

A/N – I think that this is the best place to stop. I want to practice with the Quidditch games, I don't think I can do it as well as Rowling and I really don't want it to be cheesy! If I can write a good Quidditch game, that'll be added as soon as possible, it will probably be the whole next chapter if I can get it to be long enough!

Also, Malfoy will be there! So watch out for the amazing bouncing Ferret!

Ta,

Poppy


	11. The Cold Room Part 2

A/N – I'm not sure how much of Remus you'll see in this chapter, but hopefully it's enough!

_**The Cold Room**_

_**Part 2 – Chapter 11**_

**__**

It had started to rain just that morning, which was quite unusual for October, but no one really cared. Over the last part of the week before the big game (against Ravenclaw) Harry and his team mates had practiced as much as they could between classes and Harry's Dementor Lesson's with Professor Lupin. He had yet to achieve the effect against the bogart-dementor, but Professor Lupin was sure that Harry would get it sooner or later; after all, both of his parents had been top of their classes at Hogwarts and James had an affinity of learning difficult spells.

Currently, Harry, Ron and Hermione resided in the common room late at night just two days before the big Quidditch Game. Hermione held a tea cup with her sleeping drought in it and Harry was looking at her as if she had grown two heads and had fangs!

"Harry! It won't hurt you! I tried it out last night, got the best sleep ever!" she argued.

"Will I be up in time for breakfast? I can't get a detention from Snape!"

"Yes, Ron will wake you up and he'll give you a restorative potion, I nicked it from Pomfrey," Hermione replied.

"Please? I'll make sure that you don't over sleep," Ron looked worried over his friends sleeping condition.

"I can go off it at any time, right?"

"Like I said before, the base is bats wing, it isn't addictive at all," Hermione said.

"All right," Harry agreed.

"Better get ready for bed first, I took it before I had time to change and slept in my school robes," Hermione said as she gathered up her books.

"Thanks," Harry smiled at her.

"You're welcome, sleep well," she bid them good night before she made for the girls dorm.

Ron and Harry also went up to their own dorm room. They both got ready for bed and Harry took the potion. It felt as if it were just a few moments – the blackness that overcame him was comfortable, not fiendish as it had been before, and Harry opened his eyes to the dawn of the morning.

He smiled, he felt better now, he felt rested and he felt as if he could take on anything the day gave him; even if it was Snape snipping at his bad potions skills. He stretched and then sat up in bed – the others were asleep, but Harry didn't feel like sleeping. He went and took a shower; he loved taking showers! At the Dursley's he had to take cold showers, and he only got a few minutes in order to clean up. But here, at the one place he called home, he got to take long hot showers.

When he finally got out and he was dressed, he saw that it was still raining – the Scottish weather patterns were slightly fazed in weirdness, he decided, and then shrugged. He could play just as well in rain as he could in sun shine. This Quidditch game would be the game that got them closer to the cup! Oliver Wood was adamant on getting the cup before he left school. Harry thought it was a hard goal, but then again, Voldemort's goal of killing him and becoming even more powerful than Dumbledore was also a hard goal, and Voldemort didn't even have a real, breathing, eating, clean, workable body to do it in!

Harry pulled on his shirt as Ron woke up, the red head rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and then contemplated going back to sleep before seeing Harry getting dressed for the day.

"You're up," Ron said.

"I noticed, Wizard Obvious," Harry smiled. Ron grinned; he shoved the bed covers away and went to take his own shower. And in their own time Seamus, Dean and Neville made it to the showers sometime that morning before breakfast.

Professor Lupin looked better that day; Wednesday had come and gone and Lupin was insistent that Harry should have another Dementor lesson on Friday, before the game. Lupin seemed to think that the Dementor's had been quiet for too long and he had dropped hints that they might do something at the game.

_Like sucking out someone's soul…_Harry thought as he walked to the defense room. Lupin was a great teacher, he had wasted no time in telling his students about Dementor's and giving them the charm that would shield them from the Dementor's fiendish desires. However, they hadn't tried it out yet; which made Ron and Hermione moan at the fact that Harry got private lessons about said Dementor's.

"I wish we could try out the charm!" Hermione said.

"It sounds so cool!" Ron lamented.

"It's hard to do, I haven't even achieved a corporeal Patronus," Harry reminded them.

"Of course, but you will," Hermione seemed sure of that fact.

"They get you worst than any of us," Ron said.

"I suppose, but I don't even remember what happened when my parents died, and when I get too close…I can hear them…and it scares me," Harry muttered.

"No one expects you to remember, maybe that's why Dumbledore won't tell you anything, it's because he doesn't know what happened, he doesn't want to tell you his theory's," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Is it because I was there? I was only one years old! Does he expect a baby to remember things like that?" Harry asked.

"Of course not, and I believe that since you don't remember, you shouldn't even try," Hermione replied.

"Yeah, it's like you have permanent obliviate charm, and it's better that you keep it," Ron agreed.

"Why? You think someone put an obliviate charm on me, or I did it myself?"

"I read some Psychology books my cousin had once, I read that sometimes a person can forget certain memories if they are painful and horrific for them," Hermione explained.

"Great," Harry muttered.

"I guess the question is, do you want to remember?" Ron asked. Harry was silent for a few moments before he turned to look at them. They were almost to the defense room, but Harry stopped them in the hall way.

"No, I don't; you want to know why? Because, maybe I saw something! Maybe I saw Voldemort murdering my parents. It's bad enough hearing their screams when I'm close to a Dementor or when I have a particular nightmare about them. I don't want to have to visualize it either,"

* * *

"All right, everyone ready?" Oliver Wood asked as he pulled on his Quidditch robes. It was finally Saturday, the day that was decided Gryffindor's fate for the Cup; the day when they would either cement their odds of winning, or lose it forever!

"Please--"

"—don't start! We know it by heart!" Fred and George Weasley cut Oliver off.

"Fine then, let's just go out there and do our best!" Oliver said, though he was disappointed the he couldn't do his speech like he always did. The team grabbed up their brooms and entered the muddy Quidditch field to the applause of an adoring Gryffindor crowd. HufflePuff clapped readily enough, but since both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were their favorite teams (when they weren't playing) they also gave equal applause for Ravenclaw as well.

"And for Gryffindor! We have Potter, Spinnet, Wood, Bell, Johnson, Weasley and Weasley! the best house team Hogwarts has seen since James Potter won the cup back in his own third year!" Lee announced.

"Jordan!"

"Fine! Fine! ONE of the best!" Lee amended quickly.

"And their off! Spinnet in the lead with the Quaffle! Potter is one his mark with Cho Chang of Ravenclaw fast on his heels!"

And indeed it was so – Harry had caught the glint of gold in the lightning and had taken off for his goal. Cho Chang was not about to be out done and had taken off after him. Harry zoomed passed one of the Weasley twins and dodged a Bludger that had been batted towards him by one of the Ravenclaw Beaters.

All too soon he found himself going up and up and up and up! He was so high up that he could hardly believe it! Flashes of lightning lit up the clouds and helped Harry to find the snitch, just meters above him. He will himself to go faster and farther! He had to win! He just had too! He found himself getting closer to the gold, to that pot of gold on the other side of the rainbow that no muggle could ever seem to find!

All too soon, he felt cold – he felt depressed and hopeless! Even though he knew that he had to be excited and happy about being so close to his goal! It was then that he saw floating specters in dark robs coming after him, sucking out all the happiness he had just moments before.

"Dementor's!" Harry yelled, though he knew no one would hear him. He saw the snitch in front of him then, he had time! And with seconds to spare, he had the snitch in his hand and had started to dodge the Dementor's that chased after him! Wanting his soul!

Harry was diving towards the pitch, the ground that he knew wouldn't do much to protect him, but maybe Professor Lupin could do that charm and get rid of the Dementor's. Harry squeezed his eyes shut! He heard them then! His Mum and Dad screaming for their little boy to be left alone! Asking for mercy but getting none!

"Why! Oh why?" Harry heard himself asking, he let go of his broom handle and put his hands over his ears, he didn't want to hear it any more! He didn't want to remember! It was just too hard!

With a mighty jerk and a cry of surprise, Harry found himself floundering thin air. Dementor's converged on him and he saw no more. Only the blackness of Dementor induced nightmares were his only company.

* * *

"All right! Enough! Out this moment, don't make me take points!" A voice that Harry knew was always kind, and taken on a hard tone, one that you should not argue with. He heard a group of people shuffle about before the sound of a banging door closed. Then he heard a chair being pulled up to his bed and someone sitting down, making the chair creek as the person did so.

Harry had a hard time opening his eyes – everything was blurry, but the person beside him gently put his glasses on his nose and Harry finally saw the part worried and part angry face of Professor Lupin.

"What…?"

"Don't worry about it, you won the game," Lupin replied.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, it's me, I shouldn't be mad at you," Lupin sighed, his tone was softer then.

"What happened after I blacked out?" Harry asked.

"You seemed to stop yourself, don't know how you did it, but you stopped just two feet from the ground; I got rid of the Dementor's and we had you taken here," Lupin explained.

"What happened to my broom?" Harry asked. Lupin seamed to groan then.

"The wind blew it off course and it got smashed by the Whomping Willow,"

"Oh," Harry said.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's all right, I should have just gotten away from those Dementor's when I had the chance – but…"

"I understand, you're father was the same way; once he got a broken arm and leg and he still made the winning goal of the game," Lupin shook his head.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not, but if I ever see you let go of you're broom like that, I'll have to confiscate it and give you detention for a month," Lupin gave Harry that _look_. The one that said 'You had better listen to me if you know what's good for you!'.

"Yes sir," Harry agreed.

"Good, now, have some of this, and mind you eat it all," Lupin handed Harry some chocolate.

They passed a quiet afternoon and by evening, Harry was able to go back to Gryffindor tower where he got to celebrate with the rest of his house.

* * *

A/N – This one took me forever to write! My computer shut down on me a couple of times and I hadn't saved everything! This is the third version of the Quidditch game, sorry if it's bad – I just had to make Harry win that game! I have it in my head that he has tow in all the games!lol! I do hope you like!

Geeze! I totally forgot! I decided that more Lupin was better than Malfoy any day! So no bouncy ferret this chapter! Sorry!

Ta,

Poppy

P.S. I think the conversation between Harry and Remus took priority over an annoying git like Malfoy! Lol!


	12. The Proposition

A/N – All right – first I want you all to know that I re-did the first chapter to this. It no longer has the essay in it, and I changed the chapter title. I think it makes a bit of sense now. However I didn't quite explain the fact that Harry put in the wrong essay. I totally forgot about that. I will also try and go through the other chapters and correct the inconsistencies. Also, in the first chapter, I took out the part of Lupin knowing about the map. Let's just say that he doesn't know that Harry has it now.

On the timing – in chapter ten, it is three weeks from Halloween – in chapter 11, a few days equals a week. My timing is off and I should have thought that out now…so…sorry about that!

Okay, On with the show!

_**The Cold Room**_

_**Part 2 – 12**_

Harry was shaken awake by Ron; it was the day before Halloween and everyone was very excited. Halloween had always been a day that the wizarding world celebrated in gaiety. At Hogwarts, there was a huge feast! Some went trick-or-treating, and other had huge Masquerades. It was a huge holiday because that was when Voldemort was defeated by the one year old baby Harry Potter – However, it was also the day that his parents died.

Lily and James Potter had been top of their class at Hogwarts. Lily was wonderful at Charms and hexing her husband to behave, while James was fun-loving (if a bit respectable and responsible, two words he never wanted to live up too) and loved to do pranks.

Harry never did like Halloween – at the Dursley's he was always kept locked up in the cupboard and made fun of at his primary school because he didn't go to the school Halloween party in a costume. Dudley always stole whatever candy the be-speckled boy would get and Harry never had much in the way of candy.

At Hogwarts, Halloween was like Christmas! For days before the students would talk about it, and talk about, and talk about it. Harry was stared at more than ever during this time, and students would ask to see his scar. Not that he showed them, of course, but that was just the way it was.

"I wish they would just stop it!" Harry muttered to his friends. Finally at breakfast, Harry was sure that this day would be a terrible day indeed. They had potions first, a double session! And with the Slytherins no less!

"Harry! This is a very important holiday to the wizarding world! They've even got an article on it in today's _Prophet!_" Hermione said.

"Yeah! Mum and Dad have always told us the story about how Halloween became so huge! It's all because you saved us," Ron said.

"I…don't know what to say to this," Harry said.

"Mr. Potter," It was Professor Lupin.

"Sir?"

"Would you like to walk with me? I happen to know that morning classes have been canceled because of such an important day, however, there will still be potions in the afternoon," Lupin explained.

"Sir, I'd be happy to walk with you," Harry said. He wished his friends a good morning and promised to meet up with them later. Then, He and Lupin decided to walk to the green houses.

"So, I hear that the feast tonight will be one that everyone will remember," Remus said. Harry fingered a harmless plant, then he sighed.

"Big deal," he muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"I just – never had a happy Halloween. My parents died, at the Dursley's I was always pushed aside, and here I'm like a god! So what if I got rid of Voldemort, it was just dumb luck!"

"Go on…"

"I hate Halloween, I don't remember anything of my parents, and the only thing I do remember are their screams as they died, and that's only because the Dementor's effect me terribly…I don't want to remember them like that! I want to remember them like the pictures I have in my photo album,"

"I know that it's hard, I lost my father when I was young too. Being bitten by a werewolf wasn't fun either…"

"I am sorry, I shouldn't be burdening you with this," Harry sighed.

"Don't you dare! You don't need to apologize for anything!" Lupin gave Harry the _look_.

"I…what do you mean?"

"Harry, you are not a burden. Whoever told you that is wrong! Lily and James wanted to have children, you blessed them by being born. You blessed them by smiling, and you blessed James when you called him 'Da' for the first time! You blessed Lily when you would giggle at her singing (and she was good, mind you) and you blessed me when I baby-sat you and you would just sit there and listen to whatever it was that I was reading to you…"

"You bless Sirius when you called him 'Padfoot' and you were such a special baby. You performed magic when you where only half a year old! The earliest would be at two! But half a year, by Merlin's bear it was amazing!" Lupin looked at Harry who was blushing by now.

"I've been wanting to talk to you about this for a while now – I don't know how you live at you're Aunt's and Uncle's house but…if you want…"

"Are you trying to ask me to live with you?" Harry looked hopeful.

"Yes, I have loads to tell you, about me and you're father and Sirius and Pettigrew – It'll be hard and I wouldn't blame you if you hated me afterwards but…"

"Why don't you tell me what happened first and we can go from there?" Harry asked.

Lupin took a deep breath, and then he started in on the story.

**--Twenty Minutes Later—**

"Are you telling me that Sirius Black is my Godfather and that he's innocent?" Harry asked.

"Well, I believe him, however, no one else will unless we catch Pettigrew," Lupin sighed.

"Pettigrew…he's the rat right? The way you describe him reminds me of Ron's rat, Scabbers, we still haven't found him," Harry said.

"Really?"

"When I find Scabbers, I'll show him to you, I'm sure you can tell better than I," Harry shrugged. They sat at the stools of Green house 3, the work table had a few pots on it. Harry looked out towards the Whomping willow while Lupin was looking at the boy before him.

"My cottage is small, you'd have your own room at least and you can have friends over. My fireplace is connected to the flew, Professor Dumbledore doesn't like this idea much but I insisted, so did Minerva…"

"Wait! Professor McGonagall agreed to me living with you?"

"Yes, she said that the Dursley's were "the worst sort of muggles" she had ever seen, I'll have to make arrangements for you to stay someplace during the full moon, I can't protect you then but…"

"I'm sure that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't mind me staying over a couple days while you're…doing whatever it is you do during that time," Harry said.

"She is the Mum of the Twins right?"

"Yes, and Ron, my best mate!" Harry smiled

"Brilliant! I have loads of things of you're fathers – you will find some of it interesting," Lupin smiled, funny, it was the only time Harry had ever seen the man smile as if he really was happy.

"Then it's settled!" Harry beamed.

"Indeed," Lupin agreed.

* * *

Harry beamed as he walked up to the tower – he had an hour before he had to be at potions, but even the thought of Snape snipping at him couldn't bring down his spirits! He would NEVER have to go back to the Dursley's again! He would get to go home with Lupin, have his own room filled with his own things, decorated the way he wanted it! He would get to have meals with Lupin and he would get to learn more about his parents!

Harry gave the password and then clambered through the portrait hole; Hermione and Ron were going over homework as Harry bound over by them and flopped onto the couch, making Hermione glare at him because he had messed up whatever she was writing about.

"What has you so happy? Has someone given you a cheering charm?" Ron asked.

"Guess what!"

"All right, we give, what?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to live with Lupin!" Harry smiled.

* * *

A/N – Heheheheheheh! Sorry, had to leave it there! Please review!

Ta,

Poppy


	13. Just Between Friends

A/N – I'm glad that I cleared up some things for you readers; I am sorry that I got ya'll so confused!

_**The Cold Room**_

_**Part 2 – 13**_

"Are you trying to play a prank on us? Because if you are, it isn't working," Ron gave his best friend an incredulous look.

"Honest! Professor Lupin knew my parents! He wants me to live with him!"

"Harry, are you sick?" Hermione asked and went to feel his forehead. However, Harry pushed her hand away and glared at them.

"You have to believe me! I'll never have to go back to the Dursley's again!"

"Well, I can't say that this isn't a bad thing; maybe having a man like Professor Lupin around will give you an adult that you can model yourself after. Every young man needs an adult male to look up too," Hermione said.

"All right, no more psycho-crap books for you!" Ron waved a finger in Hermione's face.

"But she's right; my Uncle only cares about four things in the entire world!" Harry stood, he walked towards the empty fireplace and stared at the dead embers.

"What are those?" Hermione asked.

"Money, Dudley, Aunt Petunia, and always reminding me of what a freak I am,"

"Harry…"

"I know, I don't want to talk about it any longer – how long till potions class?"

"Twenty minutes, we had better get going," Hermione sighed.

The three gathered their bags and exited the tower. They walked in silence for a while. Ron and Hermione had no idea what Harry thought of himself. This was the first they had heard anything much of his family. Sure, he did complain a bit about going to the Dursley's for summer; they were a muggle family after all and didn't know anything about magic. What they didn't know, was that Mr. and Mrs. Dursley had punished Harry for his accidental magic.

"Did anyone get the essay for potions done?" Hermione asked.

"I finished it, Professor Lupin helped me on it – he knows a lot, and not all of it is just about defense either," Harry said.

"You are so lucky!" Ron gave his friend a smile and a pat on the back.

"What are you on about?" Harry asked.

"Oh com on! You get to live with the best defense teacher in the _world_!"

"Oh yeah – I forgot about that," Harry replied. The three burst out laughing, their somber mood lifting and they skipped (Almost, there was a slight spring in their steps) down to potions.

"Why don't we try snipping back at Snape?" Harry gave his friends a smirk.

"Sure, this should be fun," Ron said while Hermione glared at them. She did not approve of snipping at teachers (in general).

* * *

"Remus, my boy, I do not think this is a good idea," Albus shook his head. Remus was slightly surprised at how fast news traveled around Hogwarts. However, he decided that he really shouldn't be all that surprised. For a magical school Hogwarts was considered small, he didn't know why; the castle was big and the houses had plenty of students, however the French school was bigger than the British school.

"Look; I know that this is on short notice but I believe that this is best," Remus replied. He looked into his cup of tea that Minerva (the only other teacher there because the students had to be taught something!) had poured for him.

"I agree, Albus, we've all ready had this discussion, please stop trying to talk Remus out of this! Harry Potter must be in a loving home! You've said it before, He-who-must-not-be-named does not know the meaning of love, therefore, Harry must know that meaning," She glared.

"We loved him – Lily used to sing to him, and James would amuse him, I would read and Sirius would just act stupid – I don't think that Harry remembers Pettigrew…"

"What do you mean?" Albus asked.

"I got a letter from Sirius months ago, he said that he was innocent – I believe him, I spent too much time grieving for my friends and how everything worked out the way it did. I decided that Sirius deserved another chance, he was such a good friend, I knew he would never sell Prongs out," Remus sighed.

"Remus, this is the right thing to do, you know that, so do it," Minerva glared at him.

"Minerva…"

"Albus! I told you years ago when we were at Privet Drive that it was a bad idea to leave Harry there! I watched that woman give her son anything he desired! I was hoping that maybe you were right, that maybe she would take care of Harry and do right by him. But she didn't! Do you even notice the clothes he has? They are too big for him! And do we really know how big he is? Poppy has said on more than one occasion to me that he needs to eat more!"

"I understand…"

"I need to do this," both Albus and Minerva turned to Remus.

"I was hoping that we could ask Mrs. Weasley to take Harry during the full moon; he's best friends with Ron Weasley and I'm sure he'd love to see his friends more during the summer. I have a room all set up, I can transfigure it any way he wants, heck, if he wants it green and silver I do it! I'm sure Prongs would turn in his grave, but that's Prongs for you,"

"Albus, you can't deny that Harry needs an appropriate roll model," Minerva gave a pointed look.

"Yes,"

"That it is settled, besides, Remus has all ready talked to Harry about it he has agreed to spending the summer with Remus," Minerva smirked.

"Did you plan this before talking to me?" Albus asked.

"Yes, and I told him everything, Harry knows that Sirius Black is his Godfather,"

"Has there been any news of him?" Minerva asked.

"No one has seen him for weeks," Remus replied.

* * *

He could smell that _rat_, literally!

He was so close, and yet so far! He wished that he had help, he wished that he could get Moony to help him. No, Moony was taking care of Harry. Harry, his Godson needed someone; and since he wasn't going to be there for the young boy, someone had to be.

Who else was better at understanding a teen than Moony? Book-worm that he was, Moony knew things about people that even surprised his closest friends. Moony knew that James was a bit spoiled, that Peter was doubtful…hell, Moony knew that Padfoot was being a bit abused at home over summer. He had never forced Padfoot to talk about it either, it would just happen!

How he wished he had Moony there right then – he needed to talk to his old friend. Moony knew exactly what to do and how to do it. He would think through the situation and then come up with a suitable answer (like he always did) and a fool-proof plan.

If only things could be that easy once again….

_"So, have you thought of a way?" Sirius asked one of his best friends. Remus Lupin had been sitting by the fire for an hour now just thinking of a plan to get back at James Potter's attackers. He had been brutally attacked a beaten up (muggle style the was what James had told them) by Slytherins (Mostly Crabbe and Goyle) and had been left unconscious in the abandoned hall way. It wasn't till the other Marauder's had used the Map to find out James whereabouts that they saw his name. Underneath the name were the red words **IN NEED OF HELP**. _

_Needless to say – Sirius, Remus and Peter got their friend to the Hospital wing and then they decided to plan their revenge after the small details that James had been able to tell them before passing out again. He would get out that morning (It was midnight now, Sirius noted) and Remus was planning it so that they would go pick him up and then they would all go to breakfast._

_"I've an idea – and it'll work, the Professor's won't be able to do anything about it till it's run it's course; I have to go look at my book," Remus stood and walked towards the boys dorm. Sirius followed with a huge grin on his face, Peter just snored away in the chair he had fallen asleep in._

_Remus pulled out a red bound book with French script legend-ing the title that Sirius couldn't read. Remus flipped through it till he got to the page he wanted._

_"If the Professor's ever found out you had this book, they would take it away, you know that right?" Sirius said._

_"Usually I would just use it to cross-reference, but a time of need deserves something special, this is for Prongs after all," Remus replied dead-panned. Usually, he wasn't one for revenge, but this time – the Slytherins had gone too far!_

Padfoot stared at the fire – that had been one of the better pranks the Marauder's had pulled on the Slytherins. All that week they had watched the Slytherins go out of their way to be nice – to **_EVERYONE!_**

Once they had figured out that they had been pranked by the Marauder's – well, things had gone back to normal, but they didn't beat up on James again. They went after Pettigrew instead. The boy had gotten the record of most un-related Quidditch injuries because of the Slytherin hexes.

Padfoot thought he had deserved it.

* * *

A/N – If you are wondering why Remus has a French book – don't, it is explained in my fic **The Marauder's Magical Journal** – which I haven't updated in forever…but what can I say? Anyway, my theory is that Remus lived in Southern France – His family is an old Pureblood French family that have no money to their name. At one point in time they had been rich…but that had been in the seventeen hundreds. Anyway, Remus would have gone to the French school, but the Headmistress doesn't want a Werewolf there, and so Albus Dumbledore had invited Remus to Hogwarts (On scholarship or whatever the Brit equell is). If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer any, just put them in you're review or in a PM to me!

Thank you all for reading!

Ta,

Poppy


	14. Just Another Day at Hogwarts

A/N – Here goes the next great adventure! I hope you all enjoy this!

_**The Cold Room**_

_**Part 2 – 14**_

The Halloween feast was in full procession by the time it happened; it wasn't an uncommon occurrence. The teachers could still remember when the Marauder's had gone full out in their Halloween pranks. This one however did not take the cake when it was compared to the Marauder's, but it was high up there on the list.

"Lupin! You know who did this!" Snape could be heard yelling at the Defense Professor.

"Dear me, I hadn't known that you're students croaked," Lupin could be heard replying with a hint of laughter in his voice. The great hall was filled with the croaking of the Slytherin students whose heads had been transfigured into warty toad heads. The only sound they could make was those of a frog, and the other houses took much pleasure in this prank.

"I know it was you!" Snape pointed a finger at Lupin. At this, Lupin glared and waved his wand, in no time at all, Snape's head was transfigured into a toad, and the only thing he could say was – "James Potter is a god!"

"Severus, next time you have suspicions, please keep them to yourself till you know otherwise," Lupin said before sitting back down to dinner. This made everyone (even the rest of the teachers) crack up, and Snape stalked out of the Great Hall.

"I told you that Lupin knows stuff," Harry laughed; besides him, Ron was laughing so much that he was crying. Hermione was red in the face and hid in a book but she couldn't stop the giggling fit that the prank had brought on.

"So," George and Fred Weasley stood behind the trio.

"You like?" Fred asked.

"That is brilliant! How long will it last?" Ron asked.

"Oh – a week--"

"—give or take a few days,"

"Oh, this is golden! We have to get pictures of this!" Harry snickered.

"The Creavy Brothers are on the job, we're paying them a couple sickles each," Fred replied.

"I'll have to put some in my photo album, this is the best Halloween I've ever had,"

"That was what we were going for," Fred and George said that the same time.

"Wait, you heard?" Hermione asked, she was smiling though.

"Oh yes, hard not too, but we figured that we would give Harry a good memory whenever he thinks of Halloween,"

"Thanks," Harry said.

"No problem, now, if you excuse us –"

"—There are a couple of HufflePuff girls who seem to be eyes us,"

The twins disappeared – Harry watched them go and try to woo the two sixth year girls, who just slapped them and then walked away, giggling even. The twins then shrugged at each other before going after the girls. Harry shook his head. Those two were impossible.

"Harry, do you want to play some wizard chess?" Ron asked his friend. The feast was almost over.

"Sure, that'll be fun," Harry agreed.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that!" Minerva glared at Lupin and Snape (who was now is normal, all glaring self). Lupin didn't seem to care much, he was busy marking papers, but Snape was sulking, he almost reminded Lupin of the many times he had seen Sirius Black sulk after a backfired prank.

"I do not appreciate being accused of something that I had no hand in; I am a Professor, it is ethically against my job to go around pranking anyone," Lupin said evenly.

"I know you had a hand in it!" Snape glared.

"Just because something similar happened when we were in fourth year, doesn't mean that the same people did it this time – I for one think it a total coincidence," Lupin replied, not bothering to look up from his papers.

"Exactly, Remus is right – I remember that prank, it was purple spotted chickens, not frogs," Minerva chuckled a bit.

"And they went around saying "All hail the Marauding Marauder's!" for weeks on end, they had a lot of make up work to do," Lupin put in.

"I still didn't find out who did that," Snape muttered.

"You weren't supposed too," Lupin replied with a smirk.

"You and you're friends did it!" Snape stood while he yelled. Lupin looked at him like he had lost any and all sense the man had ever possessed in his life.

"I think someone needs to be admitted," Lupin looked at Minerva.

"In deed, now – Severus, I understand that you do not appreciate such a prank to be played on you're house, when I find out who it was, I'll make sure to deal with them. Now, if that settles it, please leave Mr. Lupin to his marking," She stood and gave one last glare before leaving. Snape didn't even bother to glare at Lupin before he made his way to the dungeons.

Lupin watched them go, and once he was alone he broke down into hysterical laughter; It seemed that the Marauder's were not forgotten here at Hogwarts. And for that, he was glad.

* * *

_"Look! Look!" James Potter practically yelled – Harry was standing on the edge of a rounded coffee table. His father had been playing with him when the small baby had pulled himself up in order to stand precariously on his own two feet. _

_Lily Evens Potter ran into the room, she stopped suddenly (for she had thought something bad had happened) and then she smiled when she saw Harry. He giggled at them and had a look in his eyes that said "**this is wicked!"** _

_Lily had seen that look in her husband's eyes many times and it made her happy to see it in her son as well. She the duo on the floor and hugged James from behind; James laughed one of his hands reached back to tickle Lily about the midsection, she laughed, which made Harry look at them in a weird way before he laughed too._

_"Our Harry is so smart! By this time next week he'll be running!" James said._

_"I still get to hold him, though, right?" Lily asked._

_"Don't worry sweetheart, he'll always be our little baby,"_

Emerald eyes came into existence one the sun had shone upon his face; Harry reached over to the bedside table in order to retrieve his glasses. The dream he had escaped him then, he couldn't remember exactly what it was about, but he remembered a man with glasses that looked like himself and a woman with red hair.

He wondered if he was remembering something that he shouldn't. A baby so young couldn't remember things like that. He then decided that it was his won mind making this stuff up before he got ready to face the day. It was Saturday, the first November.

At least – it had been one of the more pleasant dreams he had had in a long time.

* * *

"Do you know what Quidditch team Harry likes?" Remus asked Minerva that day at breakfast.

"I dare say that I don't, I don't even keep up with it," she said.

"Ph dear, I'll have to ask him then, I want to make sure that I pick up the posters before he settles in," Remus smiled.

"Have you given it to him yet?" Flitwick asked from the other side of Minerva.

"Not yet, it's taking longer than I had thought at first, but that's my fault, I made the charms up in school, it took us forever to charm our own," Remus replied.

"If you need any help, you know where to find me," Flitwick said.

"Thank you," Remus smiled at his fellow Professor. It still felt weird that he was here at the teachers table than with the student's; not that he minded, he had always been able to help his friends learn new things, and they hardly knew that they were. That was the point behind teaching, Remus thought, and he loved it!

"I think it'll be done by Christmas," he said.

"I hope so as well – are you planning on taking Harry to the cottage then? It's a two week break," Minerva said.

"Maybe, but I want him to be safe," Remus replied.

"I'm sure he will be – he can come back here during the moon," she replied.

"Only if you don't mind,"

"Of course not, I am going to be here after all," she waved away the concerns of the youngest Professor.

"Thank you, I still have to ask him – but Christmas isn't for a long time yet,"

"The sooner the better," Sprout smiled.

"You're right," Remus thanked her and got up. He wasn't intending on speaking to Harry, he just had lesson plans he needed to get done.

* * *

"I should have thanked you sooner," Harry said as the trio walked to their first defense class after Halloween.

"What for?" Hermione asked.

"For that sleeping potion, I have been having some weird dreams, I don't remember what they're about, but I do know that they're good," Harry replied.

"I'm glad it's working," Ron put in.

"Yeah, I can actually concentrate on things now," Harry smiled.

"Speaking on concentrating, I still can't find Scabbers," Ron sighed.

"That rat is highly skittish if you me," Hermione said.

"We've had him to twelve years and he's never disappeared like this before, if Scabbers were like Trevor than I wouldn't be worried," Ron said.

"I think we need to go out and look for him or something," Harry said.

"Maybe," Hermione agreed; they agreed to look for Scabbers that afternoon during their free period, however, they had to start paying attention to their defense lesson.

Professor Lupin had a pop quiz ready that day – but he said that he was sure that they would pass it fairly well. The rest of the class time was spent with open books and the mutterings of several students who were talking themselves through the lessons. Lupin liked Open Book quizzes and so encouraged the students to look things up if they needed too. Neither one of the Golden Trio needed to look anything up.

* * *

"I have got to tell you," Ron started once they were at lunch.

"That was the easiest test I have ever had," Harry finished.

"If we aren't careful we'll start sounding like the twins!"

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" Hermione smiled.

"I don't know about that…"

"It's fine, mate, say what did you see in you're crystal ball?" Ron asked.

"I saw…" here, Harry paused for effect "…the _GRIM!_"

Hermione whacked him in the arm while the boy's laughed; "It isn't anything to laugh about!"

"Sure it is! Trawleny is barmy!" Ron replied.

"She actually cried when I told her that," Harry agreed.

"What! You told her that? How could you?" Hermione looked scandalized.

"It's all right – everyone else knew I was joking," Harry rolled his eyes.

"If you don't be careful…"

"Hermione, it's fine," Harry reassured her.

"I just…don't want to lose one of my best friends!" she wailed and then she got up from the table and ran out of the great hall. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then to the doors that Hermione disappeared through.

"GIRLS!" they sighed.

* * *

A/N – Had to do that! Hermione is a girl after all, maybe she's just worried! Er – ignore that part if it doesn't make any sense! Lol! Anyway – thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I am glad that you like it! I got to go and get ready for school now.

Ta,

Poppy


	15. being of sound Mind and Body

_**The Cold Room**_

_**Part 2 – 15**_

Harry Potter was sitting on his bed one night during the second week of November. He had gone off of the sleeping potion entirely by now as suggested by Hermione; she didn't want him to get addicted too it (she had done more research on it) and though the potion wasn't addictive in the regular sense, it was best to use it when one had a nightmare or something of that nature.

Currently, he was surrounded by deep red drapery that was almost black in the feeble light of the _Lumos_ spell his wand was performing, and the Marauder's Map lay open before him. There had been an increase in the security ever since Harry had gone to Professor Lupin and told him about the visit Black had made to the dorms. Harry hadn't seen hide nor hair of Black since then – but for some reason, he wished he could see the Escapee.

Sirius Leigh Black was his Godfather and had every right to see his only Godchild. By wizarding law (Lupin had explained to him) Sirius had all legal rights to Harry even though he was living with muggles. The only reason why Sirius couldn't exercise any of his rights was because he had been arrested for the _apparent_ betrayal of James and Lily Potter and therefore had no rights at all. On the other hand; that wasn't necessarily true. Sirius Black could argue that he was the only legal guardian and in that case could give out parental slips for Harry (such as permission to go to Hogsmead) even though he was behind bars.

Sirius could also insist on a secondary guardian being instated of his choice (no matter what creature it was, it was an outlandishly old practice that pureblood families still kept). Which obviously meant that if Sirius Black wanted his Godson to be taken care of by the Malfoy family (Narcissa being family and all) than the law had to let him do it. Harry also had to follow certain rules as well – if it was ordained by Sirius Black, than he had to do it; which meant that Black could disband him from Quidditch (though Lupin didn't see that as a possibility because Sirius had always been crazy over the game) and the school would have to take Harry off.

Harry turned a leaflet of the page over; he wasn't particularly afraid of what Sirius Black could do with him legally, he had no control over Harry's finances which pretty much left Harry most of his freedom (somewhat). Harry was also sure that Black would only want to keep him happy and in so doing would give him any permission form he wanted.

All in all – those thoughts were pretty worthless seeing as Harry didn't know one darn thing about Sirius Black in the first place. Not his favorite color, or his favorite thing to eat. Nor did he know if the man liked muggles or detested them like any other proper pureblooded person.

Harry sighed as he caught the tag of _Snivellus Snape_ going about the library – Harry had figured out that the Marauder's must have hated Slytherin in some way and so the map had special features for those Slytherins. One could always tell if a Slytherin was coming their way by the little symbol of a snake above the name.

Unknown to Harry, however, was another enchantment the original founders of the map had put into place, and of which could only be instigated by the Marauder's themselves or their offspring (Though Mr. Moony didn't dare tell this to Mr. Prongs). This ingenious charm was a tracking charm for each other. If one Marauder was lost or in trouble, the other Marauder's could find them by using the map. However, the only way of doing so the appearance of an animagus (or a Werewolf depending on who it was).

This charm had unknowingly been turned on by Harry when he had first used the map – it was now that he saw a small drawing of a rat, with the name above that said _Peter Pettigrew_. He also had to do a double take, took off his eye glasses, rubbed them against his pajama shirt and then put them back on.

The drawing of a rat was making it's way down the third floor corridor – making no stops along the way and looked interested in a secret passage that Harry knew was blocked. However, it looked like the depiction of the rat did not know this.

Harry immerged from his dark hole, threw on his ratty old robe and torn up slippers – he quietly made his way out of the dorm room and through the common room. Before exiting he consulted the map which gave him an all clear sign – and Harry made his way out into the seventh floor corridor that led straight to the Gryffindor Tower.

The rat, or whatever it was supposed to be, was getting closer to the secret passage way. Harry ran down his own corridor, and stopped in front of a picture of a Gryffindor Knight on it, he pulled a secret lever that was hidden in the wall and the Picture swung forwards, admitting him into an obscure passage that the Map had suggested to him. Harry took this secret passage and in no time at all was on the third floor of the castle.

He looked about him and glanced at the map – there were no Professor's around whatsoever – he folded it up but did not whip it of its contents. As the feeble light from his wand made the pictures cringe and tell him to go back to bed, Harry could hear the little pattering and squeaks of a rodent. He knew he was getting close – but how close he would never know, for at that point…

A hand shot out of the darkness, grabbing his wand and extinguishing the light. After a short tussle – Harry found himself in a room he had never seen before. When the light came again, from Harry's own wand, he was surprised to see who had effectively 'captured' him.

The man was tall with dirty black hair the hung about his face; Ice blue eyes were looking at him keenly and the clothes were dirty and even more torn than Professor Lupin's. Another thing that hit Harry at that moment, was the he was at the mercy of Sirius Black.

"The last time I saw you – Hagrid was taking you to Dumbledore – I wish I could have held you that one last time before…"

"So, you are Sirius Black?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Sirius replied, "You look so much like James,"

"And I have Mum's eyes, I know," Harry rolled his eyes.

"And you're father's humor," Sirius smiled, then he turned grim.

"What do you think you were doing out there this late at night?"

"I was…"

"Looking for Pettigrew?"

"I saw a drawing of a rat on the map – and…I couldn't help but see," Harry said, looking pointedly at the map in Sirius' hands. Sirius looked at it, before he said the word's that would wipe the map clear.

"I guess Moony didn't inform you of the danger that Pettigrew can put you in?" Sirius snorted.

"Wiat! who is Moony?" Harry asked.

"He's you're defense teacher, now answer the question," Sirius almost chukled. Harry decided he had best do as he was told, he didn't want to make this man mad.

"Well, I didn't think he was that magically powerful," Harry replied. At this, Black conjured two chairs out of the air and bid Harry to sit down, while doing so himself.

"Normally, I would say that you were right; Pettigrew didn't have much talent in the way of magic, he was a coward during school and he always begged for Remus' help – but when he betrayed Prongs and Lily to the dark side – well, he should have been sorted into Slytherin," Sirius spat.

"Why did you pull me out of the hall way then? Wouldn't Pettigrew be too afraid to deal with me?" Harry asked.

"You kidding? he would love to get his hands on you – I haven't heard much about you, I've been stuck in Azkaban for a very long time, but I have heard things," Sirius said, "It makes sense that you're brilliant! Prongs was and so was Lily; oh, the things we did!" Sirius smiled a little.

"So, what are you doing in here anyway?" Harry asked, he didn't want to get Sirius remembering happier times and then turn violent. He wasn't sure what to think of the man, and he wasn't too sure that he could trust the man to not hurt him in anyway.

"Well, what do you want me to say? I'm here to kidnap you? I'm here to keep you safe? I wish I could, and I am, but – I'm really after that rat!"

"Oh…" somehow, Harry had wanted to hear something else, though he wasn't sure what that was.

"Now, see here, the sooner I can get my hands on that rat, the sooner I can give you the home you deserve, or at least, get someone that we both trust to give you a home," Sirius said.

"I know, there are loopholes you can use," Harry sighed.

"I have something to give you…" Sirius said, the sharp turn of conversation leading him to search the pockets of the Azkaban issued robes. From an inside pocket, he pulled out a dirty piece of parchment.

It said: _I, Sirius Leigh Black, being of sound Mind and Body – hereby give my Godson, Harry James Potter, permission to go to Hogsmead on the delegated weekends the school sets forth._

"I know it isn't much…" Sirius hadn't finished his sentence before he had an arm full of thirteen year old boy thanking him greatly for this gift.

"Well – all right then, I must go and find that rat, but before that, I'll escort you to the tower," Sirius said. He led Harry out of the secret room (which closed up straight away) and they used the same secret passage to get the seventh floor that Harry had used earlier.

Before stepping out, Sirius looked strangely parental as he ruffled Harry's hair and sent him packing off to bed – the boy took his wand, map and permission slip with him while Sirius Black turned and went back down to the third floor corridor. Back in his animagus form again, Padfoot sniffed around for the rotten trail of the traitor.

* * *

A.N – I have a few points to make…

1) The secret passage that I used in this chapter, I made up, I needed a simple way to get Harry down to the third floor corridor without getting caught by Professor's.

2) The secret room that Sirius pulled Harry into isn't the Room of Requirement – it is just a simple room that students can use for privacy.

3) The note the Sirius gave Harry was whim on my part – I thought it would be cool if Harry got it sooner rather than later – there is also a joke in the note. See if you can find it!

4) I also made up the wizarding laws pertaining to guardianship. I think it was rather clever on my part.

Well, I do believe that is all I have to say at the moment – I know that Harry wasn't exceptionally surprised or scared in this chapter; it's because Lupin has told him everything! And I mean everything! About Sirius Black history with James and Lily and Harry himself. So…yeah…sorry if it doesn't make sense.

Ta,

Poppy


	16. The Clowns of Slytherin

A/N – Okay, looks likes I have more explaining to do! First off, I do know that the spelling _Leigh_ is used mostly for girls while the boy's is spelled _Lee_ – however, my middle name is _Leigh_ and my younger sister's own middle name is _Lee_. As you see, Mum rather liked the name and used a different spelling for it. Mum say's that you can use both spellings of this name for either a boy or a girl. So I figure it really doesn't matter much which I use for Sirius.

On another note – (Even though I put the 'Sirius Leigh' in by accident) the joke in the note is "Being of Sound Mind and Body" hence the title of that chapter. I am so bloody sorry that I got you all confused, but heck, I guess it was rather clever on my part! LOL!

And now – on with the show!

_**The Cold Room**_

_**Part 2 – 16**_

"Oh! Are you saying that Sirius Black was…?"

"It happened before – and this time he didn't seem so…loopy," Harry replied.

"What did he do?"

"He just talked with me? Said the customary _You look like you're father_, and gave me a permission slip for Hogsmead weekends,"

"He can do that?" Ron asked. Harry looked about the crowded hall way; there was only five minutes before they had to be at History of Magic, and so he dragged them to an out cove for some privacy.

"Sirius Black is my Godfather! Even if he is an Azkaban escapee he can do things, legally," Harry said.

"That means that he can take you off of the Quidditch team if he wanted," Ron said.

"Yeah, and the school would have to do it too," Harry nodded.

"Who told you that?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Lupin; guess what else? Black could also point someone as a temporary guardian if he wanted, not that he will, but he could!"

"If he's you're Godfather, that also means that he can get you're finance records and see what you're taking out every year, and he could pull you out of school, and he could also get you a tutor for any classes you're failing in," Ron said.

"How do you know this?" Hermione asked.

"Unlike you two, I grew up in a wizarding house hold, I know the basics of this, at least," Ron replied with a huff.

"I think the basic was all I got from Lupin," Harry sighed.

"We have to go, or we'll be late," Hermione dragged them all down the hall way.

"We'll look in the library later for more information on this," she looked pointedly at Harry.

"Would Dumbledore really let Black take Harry out of school and put him in another one?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, it seems as if Professor Dumbledore has a bit of say in what you can do, Harry," Hermione replied.

"Don't I know it, but, it would be nice to not have to go to the Dursley's during the summer. I know that I'll be spending the holidays with Professor Lupin but…I can't help but think, if Voldemort shows up, what will happen then," Harry sighed.

"If Professor Dumbledore thinks that you will be safe at you're muggle relatives then…oh, I'm not saying he's right!" Ron withered under Harry's glare.

"Won't I be just as safe with a fully-trained wizard in the house? Lupin is the best defense teacher we have ever had! He's bound to know loads of spells," Harry muttered.

"That is true, my guess would be that Dumbledore is giving you two a trial period, to see how things go and to see if anyone take more of an interest of Professor Lupin's home," Hermione said. They were at the entrance to the History class now and Hermione gave them both a look.

"I just want Harry to be safe, that means we'll have to look into this," she said. They found their usual seats in the back of the class and settled in for a long and boring two hour stay.

* * *

You'd think he'd learn by now! – Padfoot

**Obviously not! And even if Harry hadn't seen Wormtail on the Map – they have been very close. If Wormtail is Scabbers (like Harry has surmised) then why hasn't he (Wormtail) gone after Harry before this? -- Moony**

Because he's a nutter! Maybe staying in his rat form this long has made him a little coo-coo in the head! – Padfoot

**I under stand that; but it doesn't make sense! Why wait till now? – Moony**

I'm not an expert on this; but I believe that something else is happening here. If Wormtail catches Harry then….I will kill him! And it will be painful! – Padfoot

**I know where you are coming from and the wolf inside me insists that Harry is his _Pup_ –Moony**

_Pup!_ Are you kidding me? (hahahahahahaha!) – Padfoot

**Shut up you over grown MUTT! – Moony**

(Snicker) No, no it's fine! Honest; I guess you want you're pack back. I can't blame you for that – Padfoot

**Thank you for being so understanding – Moony**

Hey! It's me! What are you doing for the holidays?

**Harry and I are going to spend them together; Albus thought that we should get to know each other better. I wouldn't mind if you came along, you know where I live – Moony**

Maybe I will be by – I really don't want to go to the Weasley house after all – Padfoot

**You weren't? I mean, you aren't? You'll give that poor family a heart attack! – Moony**

Moonikins! You take all the fun out of life! sniff -- Padfoot

**Padi, do me a favor and shut the heck up! –Moony**

I have to go, I can't stay in my human form for long, see you! Aroooooooooooo -- Padfoot

**Same to you, git – Moony**

Remus looked at the charmed paper that Padfoot had sent him by owl just that morning – the letter included said that this parchment would help them stay in contact with each other. All you had to do was write whatever it was – and then the other person would answer from their own bit of parchment. Then, after the conversation was over, the parchment would clear itself and there would be no evidence of the conversation happening at all.

It was the same trick the Marauder's used in school in order to pass notes when they sat at the opposite ends of the class room; it had actually been Peter's idea, but Remus had done all the charm work. In fact, the project got the other boy's a decent 'A' in the charms class.

Remus himself didn't have much time to hold a conversation with his old friend – he had marking to do and a detention to over see; not that it mattered much, soon December would be upon them and so would be the holidays, he had to get something for Harry. Something new at least.

With that thought in his head – Remus went back to marking, thinking of happier times.

_"Can you believe that Slug?" Sirius glared as he and his friends walked from the potions laboratory. The class hadn't gone the way it was supposed too. The Slytherins made a fool out of Sirius and his friends and both James and Sirius felt as if their pride had been sucked from their souls and had been cursed by the killing curse a few too many times._

_Remus on the other hand felt bad – he didn't have much of a pride, but his wolf-side had wanted to attack the Slytherins and tear them limb from limb. Remus wasn't one for violence (much) and so Remus had a harder time of keeping the wolf in check throughout the class. Peter was just a stuttering mess! But that really wasn't anything new after a Potions class._

_"I say we get back at them," Remus interjected into Sirius' rant and James sulking. The two boy's looked at him and then at each other before smiling a little._

_"W-what d-d-o you ha-a-ve i-i-i-n mind?" Peter managed._

_"We'll get them good! Don't worry," Remus said with a Slytherin-like smirk before he and his friends started to whisper conspiratorially amongst themselves._

_The plan was a masterpiece, considering it was Remus who thought it up. No holes anywhere and nothing would be barred. The Slytherins were going to pay for the hell that Lupin had gone through just to make sure that they Slytherins didn't turn into Werewolves or anything else of that sort._

* * *

_They waited at least three day's before giving the Slytherins the revenge they had planned. Remus sneaked into the great hall before dawn that day – Amongst the group, he was the best at charms, and this one he had made especially for this prank (which took him three days). He charmed the table and the doors and then he charm Professor Slughorn's chair, not event he Slytherin head of house would get away from the Marauder's this time!_

_Remus did several charms, this would be the biggest prank of the year, and maybe the only one they wouldn't get in to trouble for – it was no secret that the Marauder's hated the Slytherin house with a passion! _

_After his work was done – he slipped out, the room was silent, nothing bothered to give away the night visitor._

_Come morning – the boys made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast at their usual time, the time lapse charms were specially toyed with in order to not go off before the boys got there. They had gotten a good nights sleep and so they did not look at all out of place from any other day. They also looked the same as any other day._

_Remus had his second hand robes creaseless, his tie in place and hair combed. Sirius had his tie un-done, his robes open and he didn't bother with his jumper that morning. James' hair was as messy as ever and he was fiddling with his tie, despite the prank (which he was looking forward too) he was planning on asking Lily Evens out again this morning. Peter was having a hard time with his tie, and decided to just leave it, but he didn't look as cool as Sirius._

_They sat down at their own house table – smiling at the smug looks the Slytherins gave them as the other house pupils sat down at their own house. That was because of the wild hair colors they had gotten. Most were sick green, some neon yellow, and pink, and blue, and purple and orange, which clashed horribly with their green robes. _

_But, that wasn't the half of it!_

_The grand prank happened give minutes after the first smaller one – Once the Slytherins sat down….they turned into clowns! Complete with the red nose, makeup and outfits! The girls wore the guy-clown outfits, while the guys wore the girls outfits. Even Professor Slughorn was a woman clown! And he looked like he had been stuffed into the suite for skin peaked out everywhere._

_"WHO HAS DONE THIS! WHO HAS MADE A FOOL OF THE SLYTHERIN HOUSE!" Slughorn yelled. It was then that writing appeared on the wall behind the head table._

_**Messrs. Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot and Prongs**_

**_Would like to PRESENT to you…_**

_**The Clown's of Slytherin!**_

_**Please,sit back and enjoy the show! It may be the only one we get for a while!**_

_The words disappeared and there were a few snickers about the great hall. The Marauder's (though no one knew it) smirked at each other, silently congratulating themselves on a prank well served._

* * *

"Well, I did find something," Hermione plunked down a huge and rather heavy book in front of the boys. Harry and Ron looked at each before looking to Hermione.

"Technically, Professor Dumbledore can't tell you where to stay or what to do, unless you're here at Hogwarts of course, the only person who can do that would be Black, since he's you're Godfather," Hermione explained.

"So, if that means what I think it means…I could stay at the Leaky Cauldron and Dumbledore couldn't force me to leave?" Harry asked.

"Yes, also, it also means that you're heir to the Black family fortune, if they have anything," she said.

"Dad told me once that all the old wizarding families have huge fortunes; you won't get full possession of it till you are seventeen though," Ron said.

"That is the other thing I found out – The Black and Potter families are very old, that means that Harry has more to the fortune his parents left him,"

"You mean, there are more vaults?" Harry asked.

"The one you have access too is most probably just you're trust fund to use for school, it's the only one you can get into," Hermione explained.

"Wow," Harry sighed and sat back in his chair.

"It also means that you are Lord Harry James Potter," Hermione continued.

"Lord!"

"There's probably a family crest ring someplace, you'll get it sooner or later," Ron shrugged.

"This is a bit much," Harry muttered.

"I suggest you do a bit of light reading," Hermione tapped the book in front of them. Harry groaned at the suggestion, but checked the book out anyway.

* * *

A/N – I swear that this last part is important. What I really want to do is make it so that I won't have to explain all of this later on in the story. So, over the last couple of chapters I've been trying to give more information of the guardian laws that I theorize for the wizarding world. I could help but put in the 'lord' part for Harry, it'll make sense later or in another story.

Thank you all for reading!

Ta,

Poppy


	17. Marauder's Never Give Up

_**The Cold Room**_

_**Part 2 – 17**_

_The Saturday afternoon saw the Marauder's underneath their most favorite meeting spot, the huge oak tree beside the Hogwarts lake; Mr. Moony had his History of Magic book laying open on his lap but he was paying no attention too it. Mr. Prongs was playing about with a Snitch (the being the other position he would want if he wasn't Chaser all ready). Mr. Padfoot was just laying still (which was a wondrous feat worth recording going down in history) and Mr. Wormtail was finding all of the very gross flavors in his Every Flavor beans._

_"I can't believe he almost caught us," Mr. Padfoot lamented from his position in the heavy grass._

_"It was a close call, one that I would not want to repeat any time soon," Mr. Moony agreed; he didn't bother going back to his book._

_"They're all getting too close, the Slytherins and the Professor's," Mr. Prongs pointed out._

_"Maybe we should stop,' Mr. Wormtail suggested._

_"Mr. Wormtail, do you ever stop to think, and then forget to start again?' Mr. Padfoot glared at the youngest member of the group._

_"Be nice, Mr. Padfoot," Mr. Moony gave a glare._

_"Fine, however, I don't think we should give up pranking, they're just making it harder for us," Mr. Padfoot replied with a sigh._

_"We've always loved a challenge; this just gives us more of an incentive to pull the best prank ever!" Mr. Prongs said as he caught the snitch._

_"This deffinantly wasn't one of my three wishes,"_

_"Moron's the lot of them, they should know that they can't keep a good Marauder down," Mr. Padfoot agreed with Mr. Moony._

_"This means war! We have to do what we do best and not give them any clues to our real identities," Mr. Prongs looked grave._

_"Indeed, they must learn that we will always win," Mr. Moony smiled._

_"Does anyone have an idea?" Mr. Wormtail asked._

_"Well, the clown scene is way over done, how many times have we done that?" Mr. Padfoot asked._

_"At least four, counting the last time," Mr. Moony replied._

_"Hem, maybe we should only play the prank on the Professor's, that'll give them a reason to try harder to find us out," Mr. Prongs said._

_"Maybe…no, I'm out of ideas," Mr. Padfoot sighed._

_"We can slime them," Mr. Wormtail suggested._

_"That one is WAY over done as well," Mr. Moony rolled his eyes._

_"Maybe our pranking career is over!" Mr. Prongs looked white with death at this thought._

_"No we are not; it takes time to think of brilliant plans," Mr. Moony said._

_"Indeed, we don't have to play a prank everyday, besides, maybe a bit of reconnaissance will help us out," Mr. Padfoot said._

_"Indeed," Mr. Moony agreed._

_"All right, we do a bit of spying on the teachers and Slytherins and yet give the impression that we Marauder's shall not give up," Mr. Prongs agreed._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"We send the whole school a howler, we tell them that we aren't giving up on pranking and that they should watch out – we let them think that we're planning something horrid! We put a potion in the drinks to prove our point, everyone gets a babbling potion but it's worse then before, and then we let things die down till our most brilliant plan is perfected," Mr. Prongs explained._

_"Mr. Prongs, did you loose all of you're brain cells? Or is this going to happen again?" Mr. Padfoot asked._

_"Shut up," Mr. Prongs glared at his best friend._

_"Sarcasm, justone moreservice I offer," Mr. Padfoot grinned._

_"So we play an obvious prank, wouldn't the House Elves be on to us?" Mr. Wormtail asked._

_"Mr. Padfoot can charm them, he is the lady's man after all," Mr. Moony replied._

_"Oh, that is sick and twisted!" Mr. Padfoot howled in mock-pain, "Why didn't I think of that?"_

_"Because you don't have any more brains than Mr. Prongs?" Mr. Moony asked in apparent confusion._

_"Hey! Why do you make fun of my loss of brain cells?"_

_"Because you forget," Mr. Moony replied. The group broke up into a laughing fit._

* * *

"Professor?" Harry approached Professor Lupin after class that day; he had questions to ask, and he couldn't bear to ask Professor McGonagall. In his opinion, Professor Lupin was much…softer when it came to personal talk.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I was wondering – I mean…"

"Did you run into Sirius yet?"

"You know?"

"Of course I do, he sent me a letter – said he met you on the third floor corridor,"

"I didn't mean to put myself in danger, just…"

"Do not worry about it, I am glad that Sirius was there, he probably saved you from being kidnapped," Lupin smiled.

"I was reading up on wizarding law's; is it true that Black can do what he wants with me?"

"Partially, it really depends on what the situation is," Lupin replied.

"What about my family inheritance? Can he do things with it?"

"No, you see – you're inheritance is locked up till you turn seventeen; besides, Sirius is not a selfish man. He wouldn't bother to take that money, he would leave it because he really doesn't need it," Lupin replied.

"But, Professor, even if he is still a wanted criminal (not that I am saying he did anything) why does the law say that he can dictate my life?"

"Because, he is you're guardian, by wizarding standards, in fact, he even put a bit of money into you're vault before he went after Pettigrew, he said that he wanted you to be taken care of if anything happened to you; you were at you're Aunt's house and he was planning on picking you up after he finished whatever it was he knew he had to do at that time. I didn't know that he and James switched Secret Keepers then – and in the end, he didn't have time to dictate where you would go, so you stayed at the Dursley's – he didn't know you were staying with the Muggles he thought that you were with me,"

"Why couldn't you come for me, then?"

"I'm a Werewolf; technically I can't have children, or take care of children or anything," Lupin shrugged.

"But if Black said that he wanted you too, you could be a temporary guardian right?"

"Yes, he hasn't mind you, but I've been able to talk Albus into you staying, possibly, during the summer, no matter what happens during the holidays," Lupin smiled.

"Will Black be coming too? I'd like to talk to him again," Harry said.

"Maybe," was all Lupin would give him before sending the young wizard off to dinner.

* * *

_"Is everything ready?" Mr. Padfoot asked Mr. Prongs who had just come from the kitchens. He was out of breath and scowling._

_"Almost got caught, by Filch and that bloody cat of his!"_

_"Aw, Cat, the other white meat!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"All right you two, is everything ready? I want to put the charms up as soon as possible," Mr. Moony interjected before the two could go into a full blown argument._

_"Yeah, it's ready," Mr. Prongs replied._

_"All right, may I have the Invisibility cloak then?"_

_Mr. Prongs gave Mr. Moony the cloak and map; "Be careful,"_

_"Don't worry, I only do what the voices in my head tell me to do," Mr. Moony grinned wolfishly._

_"Bloody prat," Mr. Padfoot muttered and Mr. Moony disappeared underneath the cloak._

* * *

Padfoot groaned as he sniffed about the forest; he was sure that the rat was someplace around here, he could smell the scent and everything but he couldn't; find the bloody rat! It was hard, annoying as heck, and he hated this! He wanted to be a man again, but he couldn't risk to be found out.

His thoughts went back to Harry; he was surprised at how much like James the kid really looked like (beside the green eyes); for a moment, Sirius had thought that it was James who stood before him, but Harry was not James and acted nothing like Prongs at all. It was quite disconcerting, but Sirius had been happy to see the boy.

At least he had all of his plans cemented with Remus if he didn't catch Wormtail anytime soon; Harry would live with Moony till he would be able to live the free life. Now, all he had to do was find that bloody rat!

_If only he had less brains now than he had in school!_ Padfoot thought to himself as he went about sniffing for his prey.

* * *

Minister Fudge did not look happy, no, not happy at all! He had it all planned out as well; once Sirius Black was caught, he would be given the Dementor's kiss, then, he would be able to get custody of the _Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived_ and brainwash the child to believe in whatever the Ministry did.

However, the sickly look man who had the gall to call himself **Professor** was standing in his way. With a smile on his face and parchment in his hands. He looked pleased, as did Dumbledore!

"You do understand that you can't take care of this child? It's against the Werewolf law of 1785," Fudge said.

"I do, but the guardian law of 1997 loopholes that – if the official Guardian can not take care of the child, than another must be found, the official guardian can appoint anyone they want, in this case, _Minster_, it's me," Professor Lupin replied evenly and handed over the parchment.

"I've had that ever since he was arrested," Lupin explained.

"W-what does this have to do with anything?" Fudge almost yelled.

"What do you think? The jokes on you Minister," Lupin replied with a wave of his hand.

"Minister, I believe that it is in Harry's best interest to experience the wizarding world as it is, living with Professor Lupin will give him more experience," Dumbledore interjected.

Fudge looked as if he was about to have a temper tantrum; but he reigned in his temper and tried to reply as evenly as he could, thought his voice did shake with anger as he did so.

"Of course, can't have our savior corrupted by _muggle_," he glared.

"I'm glad you see our way of thinking, now, I believe that the good Professor has some marking that has to be done," Dumbledore raised and eyebrow at Lupin.

"I know a dismissal when I hear one, I'll see you late Albus," Lupin said and left the office to Fudge and Dumbledore. He was glad that he didn't have to bother with the ugly Minister more than he had too!

* * *

_No one noticed the HUGE red envelope being delivered to the great hall that Sunday morning – well, that was a bit of an understatement, EVERYONE noticed! Still, more noticed it one it blew up and filled the hall with a voice that everyone had heard at one point in time, but could not place where._

"_GOOD MORNING STUDENT'S AND FACUTLY! MR. MOONY WOULD LIKE TO CONGRATULATE THE PROFESSOR-HEADS AND ONE **SNIVELLUS SNAPE** ON THE FACT THAT THEY WERE VERY CLOSE TO FINDING OUT WHO **THE MARAUDER'S **ACTUALLY ARE._

_MR. PADFOOT WOULD LIKE TO INTERJECT HERE THAT NO MATTER HOW HARD THEY TRIED, THEY STILL FAILED! THE MARAUDER'S ARE SAFE AND SOUND!_

_MR. PRONGS WOULD LIKE TO INFORM THE SCHOOL FACULTY THAT NOTHING CAN STOP THE MARAUDER'S! SO DON'T EVEN TRY!_

_MR. WORMTAIL AGREE'S WITH MESSRS. MOONY, PADFOOT AND PRONGS!_

_MR. MOONY WOULD ALSO LIKE TO ALERT THE GREAT HALL THAT THEY ARE ABOUT TO BE PRANKED!"_

_"COURTESY OF THE MARAUDER'S!" Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs said that last part in unison and then the red envelope blew up in a fiery ball._

_The Great Hall was silent; just then, a Ravenclaw girl stood up, she was going to say "What do they mean by that?" but what really came out of her mouth was; "Mr. Prongs is sexy!"_

_That was the day that the Marauder's went down in history as the best prankster's to ever enter the halls of Hogwarts._

* * *

A/N – I thought that you all would want me to finish that prank; I like to put in flash backs, a lot as you can see, and I thought that this one was one of the best. I hope you enjoy it!

Ta,

Poppy


	18. November Moon

A/N – I am so glad that you all liked my flash backs! This chapter is going to be totally different because there will be NO flashbacks whatsoever! This might also be the shortest chapter in my fic…maybe…..we'll have to see about that! LOL! Anyway, please enjoy!

_**The Cold Room**_

_**Part 2 – 18**_

It was cloudy that night – snow covered the vas amount of grounds that surrounded Hogwarts, making the ground look rich with diamonds of the most pure sorts. This was the scene that met Sirius Black that morning – he was still in his animagus form and he was looking much better than he was before just weeks before when he had escaped from Azkaban and had also been hiding out in the forest.

He sat on the porch of Hagrid's hut, he had eat some leftovers from the night before that Hagrid had set out for him and Fang (who really didn't mind sharing Hagrid or the food), and was now just watching. He didn't know long it had been till he saw a man. This man had brown hair and his robes were quite patched. Sirius gave a bark, and not thinking about what would happen, made a run for it.

Right towards the man…

Remus saw the Grim-looking dog come running towards him and suddenly got a picture of his friend doing the same thing to him when they were students at Hogwarts themselves; however, when the dog came to a stop, rolled over onto its back and gave him a look, Remus knew who it was.

"Sirius?" he bent down and rubbed the dog's tummy. The dog gave a whine and wagged its tail. Remus smiled a little; Sirius had this thing about being rubbed on the tummy when he was human, it just came natural when he was a dog.

"Hell' 'here Remus!" Hagrid came stropping up to them. Remus stood and smiled at the half-giant.

"Good morning Hagrid? How are you?"

"I'm fine, you don't look too sick,"

"No, this is one of my better days, considering it's the week before the full moon, Remus said.

"Ah, I see you've met Snuffy," Hagrid laughed at the black dog who look quite put-out because no one was paying attention to him.

"Yes, just came running up to me, some dog's don't and I understand why, but this one seems to not care in the least," Remus smiled. The dog gave a look as if he was glaring at the Professor.

"Found 'he little bugger las' week; 'e really needed some 'ood in 'im," Hagrid said.

"Ah, that's good, tell me, where did you find him?"

"He was diggin' for somethin' under me porch," Hagrid replied.

"Dog's do that," Remus replied. Snuffy let out a bark, as if he was agreeing with them.

"he sure does look smart, wouldn't ta thought it, but 'e seems ta understand what yer talkin' about and ye don't even realize it!"

"Well, just like there are Smart Slytherins and Stupid ones; there are smart dog's and stupid dog's," Remus said.

"Heh, I gotter go, nice ta see ye Remus; come by me shack sometime an' 'ave lunch with me!" Hagrid said before going on his way. The dog gave a bark but decided to stay with Remus.

Remus looked at the dog; "Snuffy! Where does he come up with names!"

_Snuffy_ gave a bark; Remus sighed and gave a glare.

"You could be more careful you know, don't go and do anything stupid!" he said. Snuffy gave him a look that most likely said "You're kidding me right?" before he licked the man's hand and then took off after Hagrid.

* * *

For Remus; that last week before the full moon passed slowly, and he got more sick that usual for some amendable reason. He hardly cared either, he always got sick before the full moon, but Severus had to substitute all of the Defense classes, and he also had to teach his own potions class. But he took pleasure in the fact that he gave the students more homework than Professor Lupin ever did!

When Lupin finally got the incentive to make an appearance at the dinner table with the rest of the Professor's, he wished that he hadn't bothered. He had been taking the Wolvesbane potion all that week, and maybe that was what made his sickness even worse! But he did eat something and he did make an effort at conversation with Minerva.

"Remus? Are you feeling any worse today?" she asked.

"Not really, about the same as any other time this week," he replied with a sigh.

"You should go back to bed," she muttered. Remus gave a nod and stood, intent on going to his rooms.

In fact he only got to the entrance hall before he suddenly got the feeling that he had to go to the shrieking shack that night. He didn't know why, but something in side of him told him that he had to go there for his transformation that night.

Remus Lupin walked through the chilling snow – it was growing dark and soon the moon would rise, he had to be safe in the shack before then, but he wasn't worried, the Wolvesbane potion made sure that he had control during this time, that way he wouldn't go after any humans while he was a Werewolf.

All too soon, he got to the Whomping Willow, which had been planted in his first year in order to hide the secret passage that went to the Shrieking shack. With a long stick, Remus hit the hidden knot in the tree that froze it's limbs, then with a feeling of nostalgia, he entered the passage, he had to bend down in order to fit, but that was just fine with him.

By the time he got to the main room of the shack – he felt the transformation coming on; he quickly took off his robes and clothes, he laid his wand on top of his clothes – he wasn't worried about his clothes getting ruined, he knew that he would be in charge that night.

"Remus?" a voice that was cracking, but one that he knew, made Remus turn around.

"Sirius? Are you going to be with me tonight?" Remus asked.

"Only if you want me too," Sirius replied, his hair was caked with snow and almost as oily as Snape's.

"I would like it, I've missed this, us together," Remus replied.

"It took us forever to get it right," Sirius smiled.

"Yes, had to come up with that spell that gave you antlers when James couldn't un-transfigure them," Remus smiled.

"The moon is almost up – I'll leave so that you can have the privacy you want," Sirius said as he turned away.

"You still know me, even after all of these years," Remus whispered.

"How could I forget?" Sirius asked, and then he stepped out of the room, turning into Padfoot as he did so.

Remus sat on the cold floor of the parlor – he could feel the pull of the moon, and he feared the pain behind that pull. The moon was the essence of his curse, the Orb that he would forever be haunted by. All of his life, Remus had to deal with his fears – he had to face the pull that tempted him to become that _creature_ which was feared by the great human world.

Remus closed his eyes as the transformation began. Bones breaking and then reforming into that of a wolves – his nose and mouth forming into a huge snout with glistening yellow, and very sharp teeth; His once normal blue eyes taking on glints of copper. His body growing hair where before there had been none.

Once it was complete – he howled, Padfoot came in then; he wagged his tail and then two went about reforming their relationship.

The mentality of Dog's is one thing that Muggles nor Wizards and Witches alike will ever figure out; this mentality came out in Moony and Padfoot just then. The smelled each other in places that were only appropriate in the dog's world. They licked each others muzzles and they played.

They ran about the shack as fast they could, racing each other; then they would tackle each other down to the floor and wrestle. Padfoot couldn't remember the last time he had done that, Moony was also having fun, and that was saying something for the Werewolf who could only ever remember the lonely full moons he had spent before this one.

Before either knew it, the sun had risen, and Moony had become human once again. But he had no scrapes or bruises; he also had a smile on his face. Sirius helped his friend get dressed.

"Thank you, you know… for being with me last night," Remus said, straightening his tie.

"I missed those times too – it was even worse in Azkaban, I couldn't remember any of the good times…"

"I know, and I am sorry that I didn't believe you – I…didn't know what to think," Remus replied.

"Please, it's all water under the bridge; there was no reason for you to believe me," Sirius replied.

"I believe you now,"

"I know, and now you have to go back, I'll go with you, I've been around with Hagrid quite a bit, no one will think anything of it," Sirius smiled and then he popped back into Padfoot. The two made their way into the hidden passage, and emerged onto the snowy grounds.

Once they were safely away from the Whomping Willow – Remus threw a stray stick, Snuffy went after the stick and brought it back to Remus, who threw it again. They spent a nice morning out on the grounds before Remus went into the castle and up too bed.

No one thought any better of the interaction between the Professor and the stray black dog.

* * *

A/N – This wasn't supposed to be a very important chapter. But I like this one because it is the first meeting between the two long lost friends. The magicked parchment doesn't count because they weren't talking face to face. I also like this one because this is the one moment in time where neither of them had to worry about anything. They were happy because they had each other! I think that so far, this is my very most favorite chapter!

Ta,

Poppy


	19. Christmas with Moony and Padfoot

A/N – Okay, this is the first to last chapter of this fic! I decided to make it an even twenty chapters. Aren't I smart! Or smarmy…oh well! Oh, and it's back to my flashbacks! Hahahahaha!

_**The Cold Room**_

_**Part 2 – 19**_

_"Hey! There goes Loopy Lupin!" a Slytherin laughed; Remus remembered the overly obese boy from his potions class that he took his with best friends. His name was Donald Egbert, he had dark hair and eyes and his face was covered in zits. Remus knew that Egbert was making fun of him because Egbert felt bad for himself. This theory was usually one that was right all of the time, because his Mum had said so; and Mum's were always right!_

_Either way, Remus gave him a slightly raised eyebrow before going on, he had two huge books in his hands and he had a mission to accomplish. That was basically coming up with a better plan than his friends. James and Sirius usually came up with the most brilliant plans (though he wasn't going to tell them) however, sometimes he had to make them un-dangerous. Peter usually went along with him when it came to non-dangerous plans._

_"**Loony **Lupin! What are you doing out here without you're friends?" Egbert had come up behind him and twirled the young Werewolf around. Lupin gave him another raised eyebrow. Obviously he would just have to deal with this idiot!_

_"Excuse me, whatever are you talking?" Remus asked; he wondered if playing dumb was the way to go about this. Maybe it was, Egbert certainly looked confused._

_"You know what I mean! You're the one who put the hair changing solution in our goblets at breakfast this morning!" Egbert cried. By this time groups of students had stopped to listen into the conversation._

_"Me? Egbert, you know just as well as I do how horrible I am at potions!" Remus said, which was the truth, Peter was actually the brilliant one at Potions!_

_"Don't mess with me **Lupin**! I know you did it!" Egbert whipped out his wand. Remus looked at him and was not impressed by the childish behavior._

_"Sorry, but you got the wrong person; why don't you go talk with Snape?' Remus asked, then he turned and started to walk away. His sense glared at him just then, he turned to face Egbert once again. Remus threw up a shielding charm…without his wand._

_"W-what?" Egbert looked very surprised._

_"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" _

_Professor McGonagall looked very angry; maybe she had been talking to Slughorn, but whatever it was, she didn't mind yelling._

_"Professor! Egbert attacked Lupin!" a Ravenclaw spoke up._

_"And Lupin did a shield charm! He didn't even have to use his wand!" a HufflePuff looked on in awe at Remus who was blushing. McGonagall looked stern but Remus saw the joy in her eyes._

_"You two, come with me," she said. Her office wasn't far and Remus wasn't really worried about what might happen, after all he had tried to walk away from the fight, Egbert just wouldn't let it go. Not to mention that it was Egbert who had started the search for the insufferable Marauder's in the first place._

* * *

"Harry, are you almost ready?" Professor Lupin looked at his charge, Harry had his trunk beside him, all packed and ready to go.

"Yes, sir," Harry smiled; he wasn't exactly sure what to do, nor what he should do, or how he should do it. But Professor Lupin smiled at him and threw a hand full of powder into his own private fireplace.

"Moony's Cottage!" was the address given. Then, Remus shrunk Harry's trunk and he directed Harry into the fire place; "We'll do this together, just so you know where we are going," Lupin smiled. Harry felt embarrassed; he wasn't a five year old!

However, he didn't say anything as they passed loads of grates, Harry shut his eyes at the twirling sensation that he hated! Finally, they stopped and Harry all but fell over the threshold into the cottage. When he righted himself, he was slightly surprised at his surroundings.

He stood in the living room; there was an old red couch in front of him with a red and gold knitted blanket lying in a position that suggested that it had been thrown there. On either side of the couch were two midsized, red, wing back chairs. Sitting between all of the furniture was a coffee table (that was really beat up) with a few books stacked here and there. The rest of the room had shelves of books, a desk with parchment and quills sitting all about it, and moving pictures.

The only entrance to the living room led to the foyer and then stairs led up to the second floor while a short hall way led to the kitchen and back entrance. There was dust about everywhere, which testified to the fact that Professor Lupin had not lived there in a while.

"Sorry about the mess," Lupin said as he sent a scurgify-ing spell throughout the room.

"I wouldn't think of you as….forgetful," Harry said, the clutter of the living room reminded Harry of _Professor Higgins_ from _My Fair Lady_ (which he had seen a little bit of on his cousin's muggle television set when he was younger).

"Normally I am much more put together, but I left in a hurry you see," Lupin supplied, and then he disappeared to the kitchen. Harry put his trunk to the side, Lupin would probably show him around later. Harry smiled, he liked this place, he could see himself spending long boring afternoons in this very room!

* * *

_"Mr. Egbert, would you like to explain to me what exactly you were doing?" McGonagall glared at the Slytherin._

_"I was just asking him some questions!" Egbert said._

_"More like accusing me of putting the hair changing solution into their goblet's this morning, which I did not do," Remus muttered_

_"Do you have any proof?" this directed to Egbert._

_"No, but Severus said…"_

_"I don't particularly care about what Mr. Snape said; I want to know why you attacked Mr. Lupin,"_

_"He wasn't giving me the answer that I wanted, so I thought that if I hexed him that he'd do what I expected," Egbert said._

_"That sounds like a very Gryffindor thing to do; however, it is no excuse," McGonagall glared._

_"But.."_

_"I don't want to hear it! A week of detention, with me, now get out before I make it two!"_

_Donald Egbert ran out of the office, almost wetting himself in the process._

_"Remus? Mind explaining to me why you did wandless magic?"_

_"I can't, well, not really explain it the way you probably want it; all I know was that I knew I wouldn't be able to pull out my wand, so…it just happened, like accidental magic, but I did in intentionally," Remus looked down at his feet._

_"It is nothing to be ashamed of, some wizards can do it and others can't,"_

_"I know, but aren't only dark wizards supposed to do it?"_

_"No, Wandless magic is the same as any other magic; you can use it for good, or you can use it for bad, you only wanted to protect yourself, you used it for good,"_

_"Thank you, Professor!" Remus smiled. He had noticed recently that he could do wandless magic when he really felt like it. He had talked to his friends about it, they thought it was brilliant and knew it would come in handy when they played pranks._

_Professor McGonagall thought it a privilege and a blessing!_

"_It is quite all right," was the reply Remus got before he left the office._

* * *

"This is you're room; I can transfigure it into anything you want," Lupin said. He and Harry stood in a wonderfully sized room with a queen sized bed, a chest of drawers, a desk and a closet. The bathroom was across the way and Lupin's own room was just down the hall.

"It's brilliant! Er – were you in Gryffindor, by any chance?" Harry asked, everything in the room was either red or gold.

"Yes, so was Sirius and you're Dad, but you probably all ready knew that,"

"It's all right, Professor," Harry smiled.

"I love that title!" Lupin smiled; Harry laughed at this and shook his head.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour," Lupin said as he left Harry to unpack and explore his room.

The first thing Harry found were old school notes in an untidy scrawl that reminded him of his own. At the top of the notes was his fathers name, but these were mostly old conversation between James, Sirius, Peter and Remus when they were in school. Harry assumed that these happened during History of Magic! That was the only class anyone would get away with writing notes to each other in!

Harry couldn't help but read one of the notes – it read….

**Padfoot! Wake up! – Prongs **

What is it? – Padfoot

**Wormtail is asleep! Let's wake him up! – Prongs**

_What are you two planning now? – Moony_

**Oh! Don't be too put out! – Prongs**

OI! PRONGS! WHY'D YOU DO THAT! – Wormtail (there were watermarks about the edges of the parchment, Harry wondered if his Dad dumped a bucket of water onto Pettigrew)

_Oh no! you got my notes all wet! – Moony_

The best way to wake someone up is by throwing a bucket of cold water over their heads! – Padfoot

You both are git's! – Wormtail

_**SHUT UP! – Padfoot, Prongs and Moony**_

Harry grinned – these were entertaining! He wondered if Professor Lupin would mind him reading these notes. But considering that the notes had been laid a-top the desk, Harry wondered if they had been placed there just for him!

At a call from down stairs – Harry rushed out of his bedroom and jumped the stairs as fast as he could. Dinner was ready and he wanted to talk to Lupin about those notes!

* * *

_In the dorm room, the Marauder's were gathered before they pulled off their huge prank of the Christmas season!_

"_Egbert? Isn't he in potions class?" Peter asked._

"_Yes, and he accused me of putting that potion in their drinks this morning," Remus sighed._

"_How's he come to that conclusion? You're terrible at potions!" James grinned. Remus threw a pillow at his friend, which was right on the mark._

"_Obviously he doesn't pay attention!" Sirius remarked._

"_No doubt about that!" James threw the pillow back at Remus._

"_AND you did wandless magic! That is so cool!" Sirius lamented._

"_I got a couple of books about it! I think that if I practice more I can master it," Remus smiled. This was the only thing about himself that he was even remotely happy about._

"_That is so cool!" James agreed with Sirius' earlier statement._

"_However, that's going to have to wait, we have to pull off our prank!" Peter said._

"_This is going to be totally worth the danger!" Sirius grinned._

"_I still think this can expose us," Remus muttered._

"_That's why we're doing it!" James smacked Remus, who whacked him with a hard book._

"_Hey! What'd you do that for?"_

"_Because you deserved it!" was Remus' happy reply._

* * *

"Sure you can read those notes; I really don't know why I kept them anyway," Remus replied. They sat in the cozy kitchen, the fire going merrily to ward off the cold, and a meal of baked potatoes and ham before them. Harry liked the atmosphere, it was homey and he liked it!

"Thanks! Er – Did Dad dump a bucket of water over Pettigrew's head during History of Magic?" Harry asked.

"Yes, they did that to me on a few occasions too, come to think of it," Lupin replied.

"No one's tried that on me," Harry said.

"We did a lot of things to each other – once I turned you're Dad's hair pink! He went around like that for a week before he apologized to me and I changed it back for him,"

"How'd you do that?" Harry asked. Lupin was all too happy to explain it too Harry.

* * *

"_Watch where you're going!" Sirius muttered, Remus had rammed into him when he had stopped suddenly._

"_Sorry," Remus muttered. Sirius gave him a grin and then they stole quietly into the kitchen. The House Elves must have gone to bed, or gone somewhere because the kitchen was abandoned. Sirius looked into the public supply of pumpkin juice._

"_This is so overly done," Remus sighed as he and Sirius added the potions to the drink. Sirius gave a look at Moony, who completely ignored it._

"_This is different!" Sirius said._

"_Yeah, maybe," Remus had to agree with his friend._

* * *

Christmas was only a couple days away – Lupin and Harry had gotten out the old Christmas decorations and had gone out into the French forest to cut down a rather thick, but nice tree. Remus magicked pixie lights about the tree and they both put up the red and cold ornaments.

"This was always when Padfoot would come in and start singing Christmas and make a mess of everything," Remus sighed.

"When will he come?" Harry asked.

"I don't know – he said something about picking some things up," Remus smiled.

"I don't have anything…"

"You don't need to get anything,"

"I feel stupid not doing it,"

"If it will make you feel better, there are some owl order forms on the desk over there," Remus said.

He and Harry finished decorating the tree and the living room; Remus went to his room for a nap, he was almost always tired, while Harry made himself some tea and pursued the order forms. He settled on a couple of safe presents for Sirius and Lupin – he also got a present for Ron and Hermione.

He sent the allotted money and the order forms with Hedwig, who didn't mind the late afternoon trip.

* * *

Sirius was glad when he finally saw the warmly glowing windows of Moony's cottage. He was hungry and he needed something to eat; he hoped that Hagrid wouldn't think it weird that _Snuffy_ had disappeared just the week before. He didn't think that Hagrid would mind at all – he had played it safe by disappearing even more day by day till he just wouldn't show up at night, at least, not till late.

Sirius, popped into his human form and made the rest of the way to the cottage. He knocked on the door and then sagged against it; he was so tired. He was expecting Remus to answer the door, however, when the door finally opened….he had to grin at the green eyed kid.

"Hey kiddo,"

"Black, come in," Harry said. He swiftly made some tea for Black and Lupin then he disappeared up the stairs. A few minutes later, as Sirius helped himself to a second cup of tea, Lupin and Harry entered the kitchen.

Sirius and Remus immediately hugged each other.

"Are you all right?" Sirius asked.

"Why are you asking me that when you are as thin as a stick and in need of a shower?" Remus smirked.

"Oi! You wound me!" Sirius laughed.

"But he's right," Harry put in, reminding the two adults that he was still there.

"All right, can I borrow the shower then?" Sirius asked.

"Its right where it has always been," Remus smiled. Sirius smiled back; as he passed through the kitchen he ruffled Harry's naturally messy hair.

"Hey!" Harry gave a glare, but Sirius just laughed.

"Don't worry, Harry, you'll get used to him," Remus chuckled.

"Sure, and how long did it take you?" Harry asked.

"Seven years," Remus replied with a shrug. He left Harry alone in the kitchen goggling like a goldfish.

The day passed relatively happily and Harry got his rush order back within record time. Obviously his name pulled a lot of weight and the people from Diagon Alley did not mind catering to him on such short notice. He took his presents up to his room; Lupin helped to fend Sirius off. Sirius only wanted to know what his present was, but Harry refused to tell him and Lupin had to drag Sirius off to help him with dinner.

Harry wrapped his presents up; then he went to join the Professor and Godfather in the kitchen. It was still weird, knowing that he had family, and yet, he didn't know exactly what to do around the man.

But Harry was happy with the situation as it was anyway!

* * *

A/N – I think this is long enough! If you have any idea what I am doing in the flashbacks, please tell me because I have no idea! This chapter is 8 long boring pages. I am sorry about that! And I swear that there will be Harry/Sirius/Remus bonding next time! I have too tie up some lose ends in the Epilogue. I hope that you enjoyed this! THE longest chapter in this fic!

Ta,

Poppy


	20. Epilogue

A/N – I know that the flashbacks have NOTHING to do with the theme of the present of the last chapter. Don't ask me why, it just happened to write itself like that! There will be more flashbacks here.

I want to thank everyone for reading – I can't tell you how much I enjoyed reading you're reviews and getting you're input; I think that this story has come a long way with all of the suggestions that I got. It went from being a weird one-shot, to a multi-chaptered fic that I absolutely adore! By far, this is my favorite fan fiction that I have ever written!

Thank, thank you!

_**The Cold Room**_

_**Epilogue**_

_"You must believe me! I didn't do it…" Sirius looked at his friend; the Werewolf didn't know exactly what to think, but his senses told him that Sirius was still a friend and that Sirius really didn't betray Prongs, Lily and Pronglet to Voldemort. Sirius was te4lling the truth! However, the Ministry of Magic would not take his word, nor Sirius'. They tend to do what they thought was right for their egotistical views of the wizarding world._

_"I believe you Padfoot – but how did you escape from the Auror's so quickly?" Remus asked. _

_"I lent my bike to Hagrid, and then I apparated…I….I know that it was Wormtail – Peter – Pettigrew!" Sirius almost yelled. Remus made him sit down at the table._

_"I am so sorry, I shouldn't have suggested that we switch," Sirius muttered._

_"It was a good plan, honest, but….no one counted on Pettigrew betraying James and Lily; it wasn't you're fault," Remus soothed._

_"Then why do I feel so guilty?"_

_"It's part of the grieving process,"_

* * *

Harry awoke Christmas morning to snow falling outside his window of the room Remus had given him. At the foot of his bed were loads of presents, Harry didn't even count them! He was determined to not become his cousin, and so, without knowing the number of how much he had, he dived in!

There were some chocolate from Hermione (she and Ron would be getting their presents in owl post that day) Ron had given him a nifty wizards watch, there was a note attached to it –

_Harry,_

_It'll be boring without you around for Christmas! But I just want you t know that this is a good thing; you going with Prof. Lupin and everything. I don't know much, but my Dad said something about getting papers for Prof. Lupin from some Muggle he met London._

_I know my gift isn't all that good, but I've been saving up for years! And this was the only thing I could afford, I hope you like it! Just have Prof. Lupin charm pictures of you're friends/family to the watches signal hands. You've sent he clock my Mum has? This watch will work the same way!_

_Ron_

Harry smiled, he knew exactly who he'd put on this watch! Next there were some presents that did not have tags on them. Harry got some woolen socks, new shoes, a nice jacket and some books. Except these were no ordinary books! These books were Defense books, and they had belonged to his father.

Harry quickly got dressed and he raced down the hall and took the stairs three at a time; once at the bottom he went to the kitchen where Lupin and Black were. Breakfast was all ready and the adults were talking about the presents they had gotten.

"A brand new red muffler! I can't remember the last time I had something new," Lupin was saying.

"The pendant is perfect! It can even protect me against Animagus revealing spells," Black said.

"I'm glad you like it," Harry said.

"The books belonged to you're Dad, he was brilliant at Defense and Transfiguration," Remus Lupin smiled.

"He was also brilliant at flying too – which reminds me!"

Sirius went into the living room, a huge grin on his face.

* * *

_Dear Padfoot,_

_I shant ask about Azkaban; I know what the story's say and I can tell that you wouldn't do well in that hell-hole. I am so sorry that this had to happen. But, there wasn't anything we could have done differently. We did what we thought was right and that is all anyone can expect of us._

_Dumbledore has Harry living with Muggle relatives of Lily's. I remember meeting Petunia once, she wasn't so bad but I'm not sure about the Vernon bloke. I believe Petunia got married before Lily; their son (Dudley) is only about a month older than Harry._

_I am talking to a Wizard/Muggle lawyer – he says that I won't be able to get custody of Harry at all because of the restrictions Dumbledore has placed as Harry's Regent. However, Mr. Nathanael Monroe has drawn up the legal papers. If we ever get a chance we should fill them out as soon as possible, then, Harry wouldn't have to stay with those horrid MUGGLES!_

_Minerva has told me all about them – I don't want to think about what Harry is going through! _

_Please, don't do anything stupid, we'll figure this out!_

_Courtesy of Mr. Moony_

* * *

_Moony,_

_Don't worry, I won't do anything that we'll regret! I've all ready done that and I am stuck with these unsocial phantoms because of it! I've figured out a way to keep my sanity, I am all right! Don't worry about me!_

_We'll put those papers to good use once we have Harry and Dumbledore can't do anything about it. As Godfather, I've the right to do this, thought, I believe that we should wait till Harry is old enough to understand what we want to do._

_Sorry this note is so short…there really isn't anything going on here. However, I love you're long letters._

_Courtesy of Mr. Padfoot_

* * *

"Harry, we have a few things we need to talk about, but…open this first," Sirius said, he had a long parcel in his hands. Harry gently took it and ripped off the brown packing. His jaw dropped at the site of the **_Firebolt_** in his hands. It was the fasted racing broom around and it would give him quite the advantage over the other seekers.

"You'll be able to rid it for the HufflePuff verses Gryffindor game," Sirius said.

"Oh, wow! You really didn't have too…"

"I'm you're Godfather, and I have missed thirteen years of you're life! Let me do something in order to make it up," Sirius laughed.

"Black – Er – I mean, Sirius…thank you," Harry grinned.

"There is one more thing," Remus reminded them.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Years ago, when you were still a baby and after I had gone to Azkaban, Remus had tried to get custody of you; He thought that you living with those muggles would turn out worst, he didn't want you there. However, the Werewolf laws won't let him have a family…"

"But, I was able to get adoption papers for Sirius," Remus cut in.

"You mean…?"

"Yes, I want to make you a Black, you'll still have Potter! Don't worry about that, but _if_ I formally adopt you, you would technically be my son," Sirius grinned.

"But, you're on the run! How will that work?" Harry asked.

"Legal Guardian laws says that I can have anyone as temporary guardian, and of course, that would be Moony," Sirius explained.

"So, you do want me?" Harry asked, looking down at his feet.

"Yes! You're my Godson! I wanted to take you away from Hagrid, but the man wouldn't think nothing of it…I love you, and so does Moony, and so did you're Mum and Dad…"

"Yes!" as he looked up, those eyes that were so much like Lily's had tears in them. Sirius hugged Harry close and then they both began to cry. Moony smiled and took the papers out of his ragged robes.

"What do we need to do?" Harry asked.

"We just sign our names and put a drop of blood beside the signatures, Padfoot, you have use you're real, full name," Remus gave a mock glare.

"I will!" Sirius laughed.

The papers were old, but they had been precious to Remus J. Lupin; at the bottom there were three lines that they had to sign, one for Harry that made him son, one for Sirius that made him Father, and one for Remus that made him Uncle for real. These papers would make sure that the Ministry could not take Harry away from the Werewolf.

They signed their names, then they pricked their fingers and a drop of blood fell beside their signatures. There was a bright light! And when Harry could see again, he saw that his name was now _Harry James Potter-Black_.

"Wow…"

"Indeed," Remus agreed.

"Why don't we eat and then go try out you're broom, Kiddo?" Sirius asked. That was a great plan to Harry.

* * *

_Sirius, James, Remus and Peter couldn't help but sneak into the teacher's lounge where the entire faculty was having a heated debate. Basically, the debate was about the Cornish pixies that had been let lose on the school that afternoon at luncheon._

_"I can not believe those…idiots!" Sinistra said._

_"Indeed! Cornish pixies!" McGonagall sighed heavily._

_"At least the pixies didn't hurt anyone," Slughorn put in._

_"Must have been charmed not too, it isn't in their nature to not be less than violent," McGonagall said_

_"Now, now, I am sure that whoever it was just wanted to have some fun," Dumbledore put in._

_"Malfoy's hair is practically ripped out and you say it was all a bit of fun? How can that be fun?" Slughorn scowled._

_"I am sure that particular incident was not in the plan, as far as the Marauder's are concerned," _

_"Those blasted **Marauder's** won't see the light of day when I get through with them!" Slughorn traipsed out of the room._

_As for themselves, the Marauder's left the lounge; they had heard all that they needed and they knew that now they were in a bit of trouble, this incident must not be talked about between them in anyone's (but each others) company._

* * *

Harry had fun writing a letter to his friends, telling them what had happened and how he had gotten a father of his own; Sirius was truly the best man for the job, he was fun and loving and protective! Remus was the perfect Uncle! He and Harry had gone over some things that the young boy did not understand and both Remus and Sirius took it as their own responsibility to teach Harry everything about being a Marauder.

In short, Harry was happy to have a family that did not hate him, but who loved him for what he was and how he was; who would love him no matter what he did!

And that was all Harry had ever wanted.

_**THE END**_

A/N – All right, there it is! The last and final part to this story! I guess this is what you would call a Sirius-and-Remus-adopt-Harry fic. I'm adopted myself and I think that is why this story was and is so special to me! It is wonderful to have a family that takes you for what you are and loves you no matter what! I hope that I have gotten then through in this last chapter.

Thank you for reading!

NOTE – There may or may not be a sequel to this. I don't think I can do another AU of GoF! I might do another fic that has them spending the summer together; but I am still thinking on it.

ta,

Poppy


End file.
